


Replica

by FrozenHatchling



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHatchling/pseuds/FrozenHatchling
Summary: N52小WF；在看了N52里Superman和Batman的Earth One后，想自己写一个类似Superboy Earth One之类的AU起源故事。我一直觉得小超明明是可以塑造得很深刻的一个人物，但每次重启或者改起源他似乎都被编剧放过……于是我忍不住来AU一个。





	1. Replica

我出生于汪洋之中。

沉重的蓝黑色液体压迫着我，封闭了我的感官。随着我的感知一点点复苏，我掌握到自己身处的环境：这是一片海洋，地球生命发源的培养皿。常人在此应该感到窒息、冰冷、被巨大的水压碾碎耳膜。但我并不惊慌，因为黄色的太阳照耀着我，它使我无所畏惧。

我朝着水面上闪烁的明黄色圆盘伸出单臂，自然地破开海水，向上拔起。飞行是我的本能。这颗水蓝色行星的重力对我而言是如此渺小，而其上进化到最高等级的智慧生物却仍旧难以靠肉身战胜它。

我悬浮在海面上，看着数以万吨的液体在阳光下因反射天空的色彩而呈现蓝色。更多感官仿佛随着脱离水面而开启，我嗅到咸腥的湿气，听到空气与海水流动的细响，风拂过我湿漉漉的毛发和身躯，挂在眉毛上的盐水滴坠下，撞碎在我的眼球上——我完全没有感到刺痛，这触觉只让我觉得新鲜。

于是我下降了一点高度，踩在水面上，假装于海面上行走。液体涌动的触感妙不可言，我笑着奔跑了起来，再转为贴着海面低空飞行。水面因我带起的气流而在身下分开，随着我提高飞行速度而溅开更大的白色浪墙。不仅仅是因为我飞得太快了——我忽然意识到这点——而是因为我想看到它们被我施力影响。

我觉得我并不需要用肢体实际接触海水就能让将之推开，于是我就试着那么做了。我集中精力试图破开整个沉重的海洋，而不只是在它表面兴风作浪。

水墙在我身边叠起，而我缓缓下降，分开大海。

能量汇集在我周身，看起来就像狂躁的金红色射线包围着我，推挤开沉重的海水。巨大的漩涡在我身边展开，伴随着浪涛层层叠起的声响。

随着高度的下降，这变得越来越困难。血管在我的额头下疯狂跳动，心脏每一下收缩与膨胀都开始制造出在我听来十分巨大的噪音。但我坚持住了。我有意识地吸气（我之前一直忘了试试呼吸），并发出第一声低吼（气流从肺部涌过喉咙的感觉不错）推开了最后一涸海水，落在了海底柔软的沙面上。

“你适应TTK能力的速度很快。”一个女声响起，温柔地称赞道，“即使是你的原型，也在少年时期才掌握行走于水面的方法，而你一出生就尝试分开海洋。”

我无法判断她的声音来源，既像是整片海洋在对我说话，又像只回荡在我的脑海中。我只好发问：“你是谁？”

“我是你的培养槽，搭载了Luthor集团开发的第三代人工智能，负责完善你的人格、知识与身体成熟。”这回我发现，确实是整个世界在对我说话，“你可以叫我Eve，这是我的单机名称。从社会学扮演角色上来讲，我也是你的母亲。”

“那么，我是谁？”我很自然地提出了自己立刻想到下一个的问题。

“Project Kr第一例成功胚胎，带有人类基因的氪星人复制人。”Eve的语气就像家人一样让人舒服，“你的主要基因提供者为Superman。”

关于Superman的已知资料在我眼前闪过，我似乎早就将这些内容储存在脑中了，只需要逐一唤醒它们。

随着思考转移到Superman身上，我放松了对TTK的控制，高耸的水幕在我身侧崩溃。滔天巨浪向我压来，而我并不担忧。如果它们是真实的那我应该要担忧，但它们只是Eve的一部分，尽管他们完美模拟了真实海洋的所有特性。

“知识灌注和基本身体结构发育都已完成。目前主要任务是形成连贯思维体系，同时你的主要人格也会自然生成。”

Eve果然没有让那些海水把我打翻。整片海洋都在改变，甚至包括我脚踏的海底。一片大陆在我下方形成，美洲的形状。

“你的意思是，我要练习思考。”

“是的，这也和你对TTK的控制息息相关。”

我眨眨眼睛，在美洲大陆上方用超级视力搜索到了Superman应该在的那座城市，Metropolis——我意识到其实自己应该也在这座城市里。

“……我们并不在海里，或者天上，对不对Eve？”我问到，“这都是我的梦吗？”

周遭的世界再度飞快的变换，Eve把和Superman相关的已知人物罗列在我周围环绕着我，看起来像一圈严肃的陪审员，其中大部分是JLA的成员。

“准确的说，这是‘我’的梦。”我听到Eve似乎笑了，“我将帮助你准备好，直到你能直面Superman。这也是你被创造的理由，正如我为了孕育你而被创造。”

“我什么时候能见到Superman？”

“——当他找到你。”

 


	2. Timmers

作为一个大学在读生，Timmers Deka能进入Luthor集团的核心实验室实习绝对是不合理的好运气，或许还有些背景因素推动——大家都知道某个姓Deka的赞助商家族势力庞大。

那实习生还是个娃娃脸小个子，要不是那身大白褂多少给他撑起了一点块头，估计连保安都以为他是哪个员工的家属。负责编写Eve主程序的Riely教授是这么说的：“虽然该死的小屁孩Deka证件上写着他已经二十了，但他看起来就像我家正在读中学的儿子！如果我儿子也能把兴趣从滑板和辣妹转移到生物化学上就好了……”

这个小屁孩虽然无法和其他人一起喝酒，却很懂得安分的实习生原则：闭上嘴，干杂活。午夜值班和例行记录数据这种事儿在Timmers来了之后就被很好地包办了，而且他从不抱怨，也不出错，就像实验室里的其他仪器一样精确并且存在感稀薄。

在其他人准备下班的时间点，Timmers刷卡进入了实验室（在那之前他先经过了三次彻底的全身扫描，通过了从指纹到虹膜再到声线的全部验证，而且还在保安那儿刷了脸），今天也是他值夜班。Timmers向实验室的每一个人问好，得到了一些点头和几个无视，只有Riely从Eve的梦境模拟观测屏前转过身，咧嘴一笑：“交给你了小子。自从你来了之后，我就成了一个按时归家的好丈夫。”

“很、很高兴能帮上忙。”Timmers笨拙地推了推眼镜掩饰他的害羞，在这个地方得到称赞可是件很稀罕的事，“明早9点前我都会看好实验体和Eve的一切数据。”

Riely最后一个离开实验室，也是唯一一个还朝Timmers挥了挥手算是告别的人。室内监控装置感受到人数和活动区域的减少，自动将照明逐渐熄灭。最终，只剩下Timmers头顶上的一盏灯亮着，光线强度不比Eve机体上的各种指示灯亮多少……监视系统几乎已经判断保持一个姿势快一小时的Timmers坐着睡着了。

但是他没有——他快速阅读着整个白天Eve留下的梦境记录。

他们当然不能冒险让实验体做恶梦，也得小心他梦中思维引发的肌肉控制。Riely编写Eve时据说参考了自己妻子的母性形象，最后却发现他爱带入的太多让Eve作为一个程序居然继承了他老婆的所有小聪明，比如提前告诉实验体超出预定的知识情报，以及在最重要的实验体思维形成方向上做出了过分自由的引导。

实际上，那些Eve的小聪明并不都是源自Riely的好老婆。

每天深夜，Timmers会借用Eve引导实验体的梦境。他从Gotham千里迢迢跑到这里，在Batman的帮助下费尽心思伪造了一个新身份新背景，还额外恶补了两个月的心理学和生物学，可不是单单是为了来Luthor集团的核心实验室记录一个克隆体的梦境内容。

Timmers满意地发现先前给Eve设下的暗示都很好的传达了出去。他终于放过监视面板，走向了雪白巨大的Eve本体。

Timmers Deka摘掉了完全是装饰的平光镜，伸手拔乱了自己的额发，恢复成了Tim Drake。

隔着一层坚不可摧的特殊玻璃，那个已经有少年体型的年轻克隆体维持着婴儿蜷缩于子宫中的姿势漂浮在Eve的怀抱里。Tim隔着一层玻璃几乎和他头顶着头；他比整个实验室的任何人都更清楚那个克隆样本的所有身体数值，因为他每天晚上都监视着对方的成长过程；他还知道那头黑色的短发继承自大名鼎鼎的Superman，所以那双还未曾真正睁开过的眼睛也应该是一样的亮蓝色。

他甚至知道将要实施在这个未出世的少年身上的一些计划：Luthor要让这个克隆体加速成长为青年——就像真正的Superman那样，以人类的灵魂和偷来的身躯对抗他的本体。而Batman则要把这个危险的种子掐死在成长阶段——想想看，一个和Luthor一伙的氪星人，太让地球吃不消了。

而Tim Drake自己，对这个被Luthor称作“Project Kr.”而Batman称作“Replica”的克隆体毫无计划——Tim自己在心里偷偷把他称作Superboy——这本来是他正式成为Robin的最终测试，只要他按照Batman的指示，潜伏进来，收集数据，拔掉电源，让Eve停机Replica死掉，再高明地溜走，回到Gotham他就是新的Boy Wonder了——现在Tim觉得他完全无法这么干。

这个克隆体已经在Eve的指导下有了自己的人格（他甚至有个Riely给他编写的“妈妈”不是么），每天都在飞速的成长、进化。这种快速的压缩生长本身就不太人道，但现在把这个孩子杀死将更不人道——Tim恼火地叹了口气，他就是做不到！接受任务之前他以为自己要面对的是一个试管里的氪星受精卵，他只需要把这管东西倒进下水道就好。结果当他以实习生的身份加入实验室时，Replica已经在Eve的指导下于梦境中理解了自己和Superman的伦理关系。Tim干的第一件事就是急急忙忙干预Eve，好让Replica不紧接着就认为自己被造出来完全是为了对抗Superman的生体兵器……那他到底是为什么出生的？幸好那个在梦里飞来飞去的傻小子忘了问Eve这个问题——其实当时是Tim Drake，已经手忙脚乱敲起了键盘准备瞎掰的预备役Robin。

“老兄，你有大麻烦。”Tim的额头仍旧靠在Eve的透明壁垒上，闷闷的声音或许传导进了培养液中，反正那个睡不醒的家伙也不会听到，“你还要这么呼呼大睡下去吗？”

他的Superboy仍旧蜷缩在淡蓝色的培养液中纹丝不动，回答Tim的只有Eve稳定运行的低沉嗡鸣。

这个实验室中每个人的生活起居都被监视着，从他们加入Project Kr的那一刻开始就被要求履行所有保密原则，所以Tim始终没和Batman联络——这是计划中的无线电静默而已，他们事先已经拟定了各种应对方案——但没有一个提到Tim需要杀死一个活生生的少年。

在Tim纠结地每天来实验室报到并复制所有数据的同时，他开始有意无意的不断通过Eve影响那个根本不该出生的人的意识：不，这是不对的；你应该这样想；别认为事情只有黑白两面那么简单——哦见鬼，他一开始没想过要杀死Replica。

没人能捕捉到Tim脑子里飞速运算的声响。他坐回了监视器前，浏览着所有关于Replica的数据：基础心智完善，身体发育良好，目前在第4到第5过渡阶段中，约等于人类年龄16岁……

Tim想救他。在他反思自己到底在计划什么之前，他已经把整个方案想出来了。

“你早已做出了选择。你的目的只是想了解自己为什么要这样选择。”Tim自言自语了一句Matrix里的电影台词，同时手指飞快地敲打在Eve的控制面板上，让那些他事先植入的所有干涉程序全部激活，“看来我选择放弃成为the Boy Wonder，见鬼，Batman从此以后再也不会容忍我跟着他玩任何‘侦探游戏’了。”

“警告：距离实验体成熟还有——”

“忽视警告。”

“警告：提前进入最终阶段。可能导致——”

“忽视警告。”

Tim快速拦截了一切警告提示，Eve上的各项指示灯在他的操纵下疯狂闪烁着。整个实验室的灯光被点亮，监视系统察觉了他在进行工作。很不幸的是，那些和他一样值夜班的保安肯定也发现了他在干什么。

好吧，他终于那么做了：Tim没有因为心慈手软而帮Luthor把Superman的复制宿敌养大成人，也没有心狠手辣的按照Batman当初的设想让这个隐患直接在Eve里一睡不醒。

——他提前唤醒了那个少年。

实验室外通道的警铃响了，危险的红色警告光芒取代了原本柔和的照明。Tim的行动果然暴露了，而他完全不想把自己交代在这里——Tim Drake，本应在Gotham读中学的高材生，因为假冒证件跑进Luthor集团的核心实验室捣乱而被保安当场击毙——不不不，Tim计算过，从警报响起到那些武装到牙齿的保安冲进来之前他至少有6分钟时间，而只要20秒他就能从通风管道开溜。这意味着Tim有整整5分40秒可以看着Eve的培养舱整个被液压支架竖立了起来，蓝色的营养液通过地上的十六根导管排出。Eve中的少年第一次有了明显的表情动作——他皱了皱眉，结束了漫长的深度睡眠。

“Wake up Superboy and Happy Birthday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以下一章的标题当然就是“Birthday”了……小超终于出仓可以开打了【。  
> 这里头的Tim是N52那个“从来不是罗宾”设定。当然后头……嗯哼【你哼啥  
> 一开始本来第二章直接要写出仓的结果怎么回事提前超级多就让Tim出场了= =老爷还扮了一下黑脸。后头Tim还有扮猪吃老虎戏份不要错过——


	3. Birthday

“Eve？”

刚刚我还在复习JLA几个主要成员的能力和弱点，Eve则辅助我进行模拟战斗，但我的练习对象突然消失了，整个场景也变得越来越黑暗。我感觉到整个环境都在震颤、崩溃，这种前所未有的感觉像是……梦醒。

“时间到了，我的孩子。”Eve的声音一如既往的柔和并且淡定，“很高兴我们提前迎来了这一天，这将使你的未来完全改写。”

“我的未来？”

“只要你还记得所有我教给你的东西，那么你已经准备好来到真正的世界了。别害怕，孩子。”

“什么？我不明白……Eve？”

整个环境陷入了完全的黑暗，我感觉到躯体前所未有的沉重。始终陪伴着我的Eve开始远离我了，她的嗓音就像隔了一层厚重的液体扭曲地传入我耳中。

“Wake up Superboy and Happy Birthday!”

我猛然睁开了双眼。

看起来我正斜靠在一个打开的蛋形舱里，这一定是Eve的本体。奇异的触觉让我意识到某种淡蓝色的粘稠液体沾满了我浑身上下，顺便把口鼻全部塞满，所以我第一个冲动就是弯下腰去呕吐出了一小滩蓝色的玩意。

远处刺耳的警报声让我忍不住捂起耳朵，但是在警报声之间还有军靴快速踏过地面的回声，我立刻判断出那是起码二十个全副武装的成年男性在朝这边列队行进。

我一把擦干净自己的脸，跨出了Eve的舱体——目前为止一切很好，除了我不明白这是怎么一会儿事，Superman找到我了？啊，更正，似乎并不是很好——那二十个士兵已经埋伏在了房间门外，我能听到他们的无线电里传来暴躁的指示：“无论是谁，接触了实验室的机密格杀勿论！现在不能让Project Kr的任何情报外流！”

我环视了一下整个实验室，很显然这里的活人只有一个：我自己。

于是我清了清嗓子，吸了口气问：“有人来给我解释一下现在是什么情况吗？Eve？”

“他醒了！”

下个瞬间，回复我的是被踹开的实验室大门和四颗强光手雷。我的超级视力很好地捕捉到了它们漂亮的抛物线，以及简直要烧穿我视网膜的白光。

“啊——”我猛闭上双眼。下次记得提前闭眼，就像Eve教过的那样，不要像个真的小男孩第一次看见蝴蝶似的猛盯着能造成普通人终身致盲的危险玩意。

在我被阻断了视觉的同一刻，TTK感知自然展开了。它从我脚下瞬间沿着地面铺伸开来，覆盖了整片底下实验基地的——现在我知道我是在地底了。但TTK的爆发不稳定，我瞬间扫描了整个基地，然后就只能感知到附近几十米的情况。很显然那些士兵现在排列成标准的包围队形端枪正对着我。他们不知道那玩意对我没用吗？

眼部暂时的痛楚已经过去了，我睁眼确认了一遍环境：哦，这些人肯定很清楚普通枪械对我没用，他们手里那些大家伙是电磁炮还是什么鬼——

“开火！”

二十道亮蓝色的强电流从各个角度向我袭来，我本能的抬起手护住了自己的头部——实际上，我同时因为紧张把TTK爆发到了最大，就像一瞬间把Eve梦中的海洋猛然破开。

电流在空中被强力的TTK扭曲，它们没有直接击中我，却还是链接成了一圈电网落到我身上，给我带来了雷火烧过脊椎的痛觉，但也仅此而已。那些端着枪的人就没那么走运了，他们和整个实验室的其他器材一起全被TTK瞬间推挤到了墙上，我似乎听到了一些骨头折断的细微声响。现在整个房间包括走廊都像被冲击波扫荡过了一样，只有我和身后的Eve完整的直立着。走廊上回旋的红色警示灯破裂了，只剩下那让人耳膜疼的警报音还在呼叫更多支援。

我得赶紧离开。我相信从基地另一头冲过来的40个脚步声绝对和已经倒在这儿的20个人一样，但有个小问题：Eve说过虽然我并不需要任何特殊作战制服，但出门之前要穿戴整齐——而我现在一丝不挂。

“起码你们把衣服给我送到手边了。”

我开始动手扯下其中一个和我差不多身高的昏迷士兵的军靴和裤子，他那有一整圈各种多功能口袋的腰带我也借用了。在我刚套上背心的时候（他们防弹衣底下还穿了多少层？我需要全部有样学样的穿上才算穿戴整齐吗？），那40个士兵分别已经拦截了基地的三个出口。我扔下拿在手上的另一件衣服，立刻转身冲出实验室，跑向电梯井。

电梯根本没停在我这层，但Superman难道需要搭电梯上楼？我肯定也不需要。单手掰开电梯门后（似乎这个基地里所有玩意都是特制的？只用一只手好像有点费劲），我冲着电梯井上方一跃而起。

在跃起超过五层楼的高度后，我体验到了失重。

“我不能……飞？”

这不对！飞行是我的本能，我在Eve里出现意识后掌握的第一个能力就是飞行……但我现在确实掉下去了。该死。

我拽住了电梯缆绳，手心和钢缆摩擦出一串火星，缓冲了快两层楼的距离才把自己稳住。

“真正的Superman肯定不会那么逊……”我呻吟着尽量利索地攀爬钢缆，“Eve，不是说我已经准备好了么？”

没人回答我。Eve的声音完全远离我了，就像未曾存在过一样。而这个世界也不再是Eve温暖的怀抱，它冰冷、新奇、充满敌意和未知。我难过地拽着钢缆爬到了顶层，这回学会了用TTK撕开特制的电梯门——迎面而来的数道强电流差点直接把我推回了电梯井。

“够了！！”

我不耐烦地大吼一声，把注意力集中在他们手中的枪械上。TTK暴力的搅动着那精密的发电装置，使之过载，持枪的士兵瞬间像被闪电劈中般浑身发亮，然后变成焦黑冒烟的烤肉纷纷倒在了地上。

在下一波士兵朝我射击之前，我冲进他们的队形中，直接用拳头打穿了其中一个家伙的头盔。这些人果然无法贸然朝有同伙的地方开火，所以只好被我用超级速度一个个踢断肋骨，扭脱胳膊。他们根本不是我的对手，这些家伙自己也很清楚，他们看着我的眼神里写满了恐惧。我还以为Superman是个让人欢欣鼓舞的偶像呢……当然啦，我不是他。

最后一个清醒的士兵被我用TTK撞晕在天花板上之后（他掉下来的声音真响），我面前的阻碍只剩下一扇多重加固的厚重大门。在强行突破之前，我选择先低头翻找一下刚刚搜刮来的腰带口袋里有什么……哦太棒了，有一张门卡。

于是我第一次像个真正的人类一样正常地刷卡，绅士的等门自己滑开，然后走了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小超的TTK感知是N52 TT#14里出现的技能，当时小超把手贴在岩壁上，用TTK当雷达找到了正在地下痛揍前男友的Cass。而TTK控制电流过载出现在#4，小超对付已经把自己踩在脚下的Tim就这么干的——TTK简直神好用啊。  
> 还有，一开始我是想让小超裸奔出大门的。更自然不是吗。（结果还是给他套上了裤子和背心……）


	4. Plan B

“我失败了。”

Tim尽量控制住自己的所有肢体语言和表情，让嗓音声调平稳，恨不得连心跳都按下来……当然这没有多大用处，他面对的是世界上最好的侦探，而自己的所有小伎俩又是被对方一手训练出来。

Batman沉默地盯着原本要成为第三任Robin的少年。寂静似乎无限拉长，Tim开始紧张地胡思乱想了：Batman会打我吗，就像家长惩罚不肯做作业的小屁孩？还是说他会突然背过身去，用旋起的斗篷糊我一脸，从此把我进入Wayne庄园和蝙蝠洞的权限撤销？好像后者比较符合Batman的形象，虽然那可真伤人啊Bruce，你会给我一个解释的机会么？

在Tim倒数着等待被糊脸时，Batman突然开口了：“解释。”

“哦呃……”Tim被突然吓得一哆嗦。当然，一只蝙蝠会读心术，真的没什么好奇怪的，“情况和预先调查的不同，在我介入实验室时，Replica已经是一个具有自我意识的少年。我不能无动于衷的杀死他——我的心理因素是导致任务失败的主要原因。”

“解释你的行动。”

“Replica已经心智成熟并拥有一切基本常识，尽管实践经验为零。大部分教育由我所渗透的人工智能Eve完成，因此我判断，现阶段解放Replica不会使之与JLA直接为敌……”Tim的声音渐渐减弱，“我是说，如果你们不先攻击他，大概，他不会像Luthor希望的那样主动找Superman麻烦……”

Tim的声音低了下去。关于他的Superboy到底会做出什么，其实他也不知道。可能真正的Eve能猜到吧。现在他既不是Luthor的棋子也不是JLA的好伙伴，处境相当微妙。

“Replica是一个最高级别的潜在危险因素，在没有任何保证的情况下不能被放任自由。”

“……我明白。”

如果Batman下一句话是要求他去抹消Replica，Tim也能理解。蝙蝠洞内闪烁的数个大屏幕循环播放着从Luthor的核心实验室窃取的保安录像，里头显示Replica一出生就拥有相当强的破坏力，而且显然他还没学会节制。不成熟的心智是Replica的机会，自由的机会，也是他最大的弱点……Batman不会放任如此惊人的力量随心所欲按照一个孩童的心思漫游于他的国度中。

Tim完全理解这套蝙蝠思路。如果Batman仍旧有一点想法让他当上Robin，说不定会提出继续完成抹消Replica的任务仍旧能为Tim赢得那件小斗篷……

Tim在眼罩后闭上眼睛。天啊，那是他追寻了数年的目标。一份荣耀，一个身份，一条道路。Tim只是一个普通的高中生，但是他追查出了Nightwing、Batman和前任Robin的身份真相，这终究使他得到肯定，得以在Bruce的带领下接受各种侦探和格斗技巧训练。终于，他漫长的追寻和准备都完成了，一切似乎都导向了这个最终测试：抹消Replica，成为一个真正坚定不移的义警。

但他还是开口了：

“Batman，我做不到。我不能杀人，不管为了什么原因。”

Tim撕下脸上的眼罩，剥掉了自己手套，表示放弃他的套装，他的Robin斗篷。

“我不能为了成为Robin杀了他。Replica是无辜的，目前为止，也是无罪的。既不是他本人要求作为超级武器被创造，我们也没有真的让他成为一台Luthor手里的杀人机器。是我主动放弃了这个任务——我不会对他下手。”

Batman仍旧沉默地审视着Tim。少年努力让自己的目光保持坚定，暗暗挺直了腰板。他脑袋里有个很小的声音在崩溃地叫嚷着：天啊我在干什么，我放弃了成为Robin的唯一机会，还跑来和Batman叫板！但Tim没让那个细微的想法影响自己。

他等待着自己的判决。

“——最优先级别的潜在危险目标需要一个绝对控制的保证，才能保持自由状态。”

Batman面无表情地宣布了判决。Tim深吸一口气，准备平稳地说出好的我明白了我接受再见……等等？！他好像说的是Replica？

“他、呃……对，需要一个保证。”Tim不自然地重复了一遍，掩饰自己罕见的迟钝，“是的，一个保证。”

Batman注视着他，几乎是温和，但非常严肃地接着问到：

“Replica能得到任何保证吗？”

Tim惊讶地眨着眼睛，随后重重点头。

“我能。”

Batman没再嘱咐任何废话，他回身走向蝙蝠洞的深处，斗篷完全没有扇到Tim。但Batman走了几步后停了下来，回头看着仍旧呆在原地的Tim，直到少年自己开口。

“……我还没有被开除吗？哦我糊涂了，我还没被正式录用过呢。我是说……我是不是再也不能来这里了。”他模糊地比划了一下四周，意味着整个蝙蝠洞和Wayne庄园，还有所有与Batman and Robin相关的一切，天啊这还是非常让人难受，“我没有通过测试，所以不能穿上Robin斗篷了。”

“你不需要斗篷。”

Batman再度向前走去，这回Tim跟了上去，直到一个展示柜前停住。Tim在看清了展示柜的内容物时倒吸了一口气，不得不努力控制住自己眼角开始涌出的泪水。

一套全新的红黑色战斗套装陈列其中，和以往的Robin装束看上去那么不同。一个近似于字母R的标识是那身套装胸前的金属环扣，仿佛猛禽头部的侧影，骄傲地闪烁着金黄色的光芒。

“你将拥有一对翅膀。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，Tim得到了他的N52套装，而不是Robin称号。但是他有老蝙蝠的默许了。


	5. Fall

当我冲出那个地下基地，才第一次体会到时间概念。一轮圆月高悬在夜空中，把整片被雪覆盖的土地映成闪烁的白色沙滩。尽管那只是微光，但对我的视觉来说，仿佛整片柔软的雪地都在闪闪发亮。我上身只穿了件黑色的背心，雪片落在我赤裸的胳膊上被我的体温融化，那种触觉真是妙不可言。我大口吸入Metropolis郊外的冰冷口气，在肺部将其蒸腾成白雾喷出。我像个狼人似的冲着月亮大呼小叫，然后笑着踩过面前微光闪烁的雪地。这实在是太让人兴奋了。季节，月份，日夜，它们对我而言在这一瞬间才真正有了意义。那可是一轮真实的月亮啊。

当我走上一个小山坡再回过头时，我又因为一种不同的感动而安静了下来。

我第一次亲眼看到了Metropolis，一座真正的明日之城。建筑拔地而起刺破漆黑的地平线，银亮的高塔就像它优雅的脊椎。巨大的射灯将光柱投入云层，高楼与公路上弥漫着色彩各异的光斑。就在我眼前，这个巨大的人造物在黑夜中焕发着比月亮和银河还要耀眼的光芒。

它真美啊，远看简直就像一个雪花球里精美的布景，又没有真正雪花球的那层玻璃将我隔离在外。每一件人造物都是如此美好的事物吗？我多么希望我已经掌握了飞行的能力，这样我可以漂浮起来更好地看看它。这座钢铁如白银般闪耀的美好城市即便在夜晚也光辉璀璨。

我跳下那个山坡，向雪幕对面Metropolis那光辉闪烁的市区跑去，而它嘈杂的声响和混合的气味向我袭来，让这一切便得更加生动——世界不再仅仅只是一个梦。

“这真是最棒的生日礼物了。”

 

当Superman第一次降临的时候，人们仰望他就像仰望神祗。他在空中高速飞过，只留下少数幸运的目击者在地面惊叹，那是一只鸟？还是一架飞机？后来一张具有历史意义的照片概括了人们对Superman第一次出现时的印象：在晴空下飘舞的红斗篷，迎着朗朗日光悬浮在高空中的蓝色人影。

那天夜里Metropolis的一部分居民第一次见到了Superboy——只是一个兴奋过头甚至疯狂的少年，没人认为他是除此之外的某种天外神明或生体兵器。

他当然是疯狂了，在飘雪的冬夜里只穿着一件黑色背心就跑了出来，而且跑得那么快。谁又知道他已经因为目不暇接的光景而有意放慢了速度，好留给自己四下扭头的时间。

他并非无知，却从未梦醒。没有经验告诉他如此无拘无束的自由是宝贵的，因此他肆无忌惮的在所有被Luthor集团或正义联盟的摄像头前留下了身影，毫不畏避。他并未想到自己的出生是一件多么重大的事件。

 

我出于观光目的而进行的晚间奔跑停下了，因为没什么比我面前这个漂浮在半空中的巨大绿色喇叭更有观光价值。这个大喇叭准确地对着我：

“立刻停下。”

我想说我已经停下了，但发光的绿喇叭似乎也意识到了这一点，转而化为一道简单的壁障，整个变换过程快得就像思维里的一道闪光。我听见自己喃喃自语出了正确答案：Green Lantern，正义联盟。

他很谨慎，看得出来。所以我觉得自己也应该谨慎一些，于是一脚后撤，伏低重心，侧身摆出了基础的应战姿势。那尊浑身发光的灯神降落到了一杆路灯上，居高临下地俯视着我，半透明的绿色壁障包围着他。

“你知道我是谁。”Green Lantern当然不是在提问，隔着面具我都能发现他在皱眉，“那你应该也知道，正义联盟不会放任一个新鲜出炉的危险人物在大街上乱跑。你被捕了，小子。”

我不认为身为一个……危险人物？好吧那么我是一个危险人物——应当被剥夺夜间散步的权利，这个罪行实在太诡异了。但老实说，我不在意，我只是嗅到了某种熟悉的信息——他的肢体动作，他的语调而非词汇，他周身绿光的强度在告诉我一个事实：我被盯上了，这是敌意。

Eve的教导自然浮现于我的脑海中，在对方呼叫支援之前把他无力化——我选择先手。

 

“听到了吗小鬼？即使你还没学会英语，我的戒指有宇宙最高级的翻译功能——”Hal踩在路灯顶上，戒指造出了一副镣铐，用他认为最没有威胁的缓慢速度伸向Replica，然后他就发现那个少年消失了。

下一秒，少年坚实的拳头以媲美子弹的速度砸在了Hal周身的屏障上，由于震惊而略微分神的Hal很不幸地发现他的屏障裂了。

“拒捕？”闪亮的绿色镣铐立刻凶狠地飞舞起来，毫不留情地袭向Replica，“乖一点，不然可能会很疼。”

Replica被绿色的光芒追逐着，而Hal仍旧稳稳地站在路灯上。从他戒指中新延伸出的三道锁链就要咬住那个窜的几乎和超人一样快的少年。然后他第一次听到了Replica开口说话：

“会疼的是你！”

Replica毫不费力地拔起一根路灯，回身就抡出了一个漂亮的圆弧击飞了三对绿光镣铐，接着把灯柱往Hal顺势扔了过去。回旋的沉重水泥柱砸在Hal脚下立足的灯柱上，二者一同粉碎。

“很好，你懂英语。”

Hal笑了笑，稳稳降落到地面。绿色的光芒再度凝聚，纯净的光芒风暴驱散了腾起的粉尘。

“——那就算是Batman也不能说我没警告过你了。”

Replica再次冲向Hal。沥青地面都在他脚下碎裂，随着少年的每一步奔跑迸飞出黑色的碎块。他几乎像一架全速运转的火车直撞向Hal，却被光芒大盛的绿色屏障生生停住。这回屏障分毫没有龟裂的痕迹，但Hal难免还是被往后顶了好几米。

Replica惊讶地睁大了眼睛，因为他全力撞击的屏障瞬间变成了一张柔韧的猎网，倒过来纠缠住了他。Hal手里执着网子的一头，像个刚刚收获猎物的猎人。少年暴躁地企图扯断绿光织成的网子，一丝白雾从齿间喷吐而出，让他就像一只真正的猛兽或是一架正全力运转的战争机器。

“力气挺大，小伙子，不过别费劲了。当我‘愿意’的时候，我创造的事物坚不可摧。”

Hal刚说完就发现Replica立刻停止挣扎，对网子失去了所有兴趣，转而直愣愣地瞪着他自己。下个瞬间，Hal被TTK狠狠推了出去，直撞上一辆深夜行驶的公交车，砰的一声闷响。

“噢……好吧这是有点疼。”

Hal把自己从凹陷的公交车铁皮上抠出来，努力无视车厢里司机和寥寥数个乘客兴奋的低呼或者尖叫与议论……好像还有闪光灯，见鬼。

关键是，那个危险的少年趁他因疼痛分神的时候已经挣脱了绿光的网索，伸手就用TTK举起了停在附近的一辆轿车朝Hal砸去，丝毫没有考虑到Hal身后有一车的平民——当然，为什么要考虑，他在Eve中以正义联盟成员为假想敌训练时路边可没有多余的围观者。

Hal以戒指塑造出一个巨大的蹦床在空中接住了飞来的车子，这下公车车厢里的声音全是尖叫了。眼见Replica已经举起第二辆车子，Hal立刻敲开了路边的一个消防栓。在水柱喷涌而出前，绿光组成的高压水枪完美地接了上去，对准Replica，把汹涌的水流全压到了少年身上。

这种压制只给Hal争取到了堪堪把公交车推到安全地带的时间。TTK逼开了水幕——他在Eve里做梦时就最擅长这个了——Replica这回没有再直冲向Hal，而是原地单膝跪了下去，双手像摸索一样贴在地面上。TTK向下延伸开，Replica瞬间就摸清了整条马路直到下水道的所有层级构造。

他选了一条煤气管道，然后抬手。

爆炸就发生在Hal脚下，他被火焰和气流猛推上半空，但绿色的球形壁障完好的保护了他。

“那是学我的吗？因为我正确地使用一个消防栓对付你，所以你粗暴地弄坏了整个街区的天然气系统？”

Hal在空中再次冲Replica伸出了他戴着戒指的那只手。绿光化作一群巨大的猛禽朝少年袭去，而Hal本人仍旧高高在上，远离任何管道或是倒霉催的车子。

“Batman的情报表示你应该不会飞？”

有那么一瞬间Replica看呆了，因为他没见过这些东西，它们其实是只存在于神话中的或者Hal脑海中的生物——随后猛禽袭来的凶猛姿态唤醒了他的战斗本能。

“我不一定需要——”Replica向着逼近的猛禽跃起，在空中扭住了其中一只的翅膀，把自己甩上绿光塑造的神话生物背上。他踩着半空中的猛禽再次起跳，方向直指Hal，“——飞！”

Replica狠狠从下方直撞上了Hal，扑着对方一起倒向了最近的一栋大楼。蓝黑色的玻璃幕墙在他们身下以漂亮的放射形迸碎、飞射。摔进楼层中的冲击力震开了Replica，只让他的手稍微离开了Hal一点——这已经足够。

Hal忍不住感谢这栋楼里没人，否则他就不能这么做了——浑身被绿光包裹的青年在落地的瞬间一个侧滚远离了Replica，同时他的戒指延伸出两个巨大的电锯，快速绕着少年转了一圈，切割开了他脚下本来就岌岌可危的地板。

Replica随着楼板一起跌落了下去，而绿光组成的电锯比他更快一步向下冲去。Hal能保证Replica一路畅通无阻的跌进地下层的停车场中，让他摔得浑身舒坦。

一声巨响从搂底传来，Hal从容不迫地飞到腾起烟尘的大洞上方，观察了一会儿：并没有一个凶暴的超能力少年从下方蹦上来企图再给他来个熊抱。于是他在烟尘中下落，直到底部。

翡翠般的绿色光芒驱散了停车场中的黑暗与烟尘，但这里只有碎裂的水泥和钢筋，并没有任何Replica的踪影。

Hal有些头痛地看着地上被撬开的地下井盖。现在这真的不是他擅长的领域了。

“Barry？你得帮我个忙……”


	6. Rise

我在黑暗的下水道中奔跑着，按照刚刚TTK扫描得出的构造，我现在应该已经跑出一个街区了。

我没能把对手无力化——Green Lantern的水平和之前我碰到的那些实验基地保安完全不同，我陷入了悲惨的缠斗中，或者说这才是我经历的第一场真正战斗。我没有输，也没有被抓，因为我成功跑掉了。干得好，虽然趁乱缩进下水道可不是Eve教给我的战略之一。

在黑暗中狂奔了三个街区后，我觉得自己应该已经摆脱了Green Lantern。如果他就跟在我后头，我保证一百码外自己就能在一片漆黑的下水道里发现那个人形探照灯，说不定还能听见他的大嗓门，我在Eve中练习时从来不知道真正的Green Lantern是那么活跃——幸好现在我只听得见自己剧烈的心跳。

“好吧，地面，我回来了。”

我爬上最近的铁梯，顶开了一个井盖，探出头去，先把自己过分灵敏的嗅觉从下水道的糟糕气味中解救出来。附近唯一绿光闪烁的只有一个遥远的霓虹灯牌，于是我放心地钻出下水道，乖乖合上井盖。

我不知道时间过了多久，可现在大街上真的一个人也没了，同样不再有倒霉的末班公交车。明亮的路灯和灯牌仍不熄灭，它们彻夜闪耀，试图取代头顶银河与圆月的光芒。空荡荡的城市进入了睡眠，而我游荡在做梦的楼群间，直到拐入一片小小的广场。

原本这个地方应该被循环播放各种广告的LED屏幕所包围，但现在所有的光影也歇息了，黯淡的小广场上只有一层今夜的积雪还在缓缓增加厚度。

我不确定自己是否也需要睡一觉，和Green Lantern的战斗让我有所消耗，但也可能只是精神紧张。我离得真的够远吗？说起来Green Lantern最初是怎么找上我的？我是个危险人物？

“唉，Eve，我现在有那么多问题想问你。”

我沮丧地叹了口气，无聊地蹲下身捏起一把雪，看着它在我手中融化。经过和Green Lantern的战斗我变得更加热气腾腾，但这种能量消耗应该得到补充，我还不确定是需要通过什么方式。

这个夜晚剩下的大部分时间我用来在小广场上堆了一个歪歪扭扭的雪人。没有人真的教过我这个，但Eve曾经提到过这是冬季下雪的日子里孩子们喜欢干的事儿。一个人在黑暗的小广场上尝试用一堆软塌塌的雪块造型确实是个有趣的挑战，我在给雪人勾画出表情后忍不住自己笑了起来，我刚刚用食指随性戳出来的那套五官看起来很像今晚遭遇的某个正义联盟成员，于是我又在那个雪人胸前画了个绿灯标记，就像那套真正的绿灯制服胸前有的那个。干完这一切后我离开了那个小广场继续游荡，这个小雪人让我想起今晚还有一个会飞探照灯在追捕我。

Green Lantern是我遇到的第一个真正的对手，我并不排斥给他捏个歪歪扭扭的纪念像，反正实际上他没怎么伤着我……他倒是有点吓到我了。谁看到一套绿光闪闪的巨大刑具朝自己慢慢飘过来的时候不会被吓到呢？可能Batman不会吧，而在Eve的资料中他本来就是恐惧的化身。

我胡思乱想着继续往远离上一战现场的方向走去，一路上被绿色的霓虹灯搞得疑神疑鬼，正义联盟已经成功破坏了我夜游的好兴致。

 

“伙计，你是让我追一个应该出生不到12小时的‘孩子’吗？而且这个孩子和你齐心协力破坏了半个街区后，还漂亮地从你的探照灯底下溜走了？”

“对对对！除了齐心协力破坏街区那个部分！”

“好吧，你变得比Batman还会指使人。找人可是个体力活。”

“但对于你而言只是几分钟的事情。来吧Barry认真点，Wonder Woman在南欧摆平一次火山爆发，而Superman已经神出鬼没很久了，现在能搞定这个危险小屁孩的人就只有你和我。”

“你又说出我真名了Hal！执行任务的时候叫我Flash！”

“……你觉得Batman在监听我们的通讯吗？你觉得他刚刚会笑出来了吗？”

“我不知道Hal，不过你真得看看这个——”Flash在耳机另一头笑的上气不接下气，“那孩子可能挺喜欢你。”

“什么？你开玩笑吗，他见面就差点揍碎了我的屏障，上个那么狠的揍我的人还是……算了太多了。总之我不接受这个粉丝，怎么回事？”

“他给你堆了个雪人，Hal，就在你和他干了一架之后。”

Flash在Batman的指示下给雪人拍照留念，作为线索留档，同时给Hal发去了一份，并得到“这扭曲的嘴脸是怎么回事我的雪人一点也不像我！”作为回应。随后他们继续搜索。Batman很奇异的没有发来任何支援情报，以往他总是有主意，但今夜却异常沉默。

Hal发现Replica的存在只是个偶然，他在Superman不总呆在Metropolis这段时间“自觉”帮忙接管。如果什么事是Hal知道的，那基本就可以认为Flash也知道了。即使Batman已经默许Tim去接触Replica，他却没有理由阻拦正义联盟的其他成员追踪一个危险的氪星人克隆体。

 

Flash还是在接近黎明时找到了Replica，此时少年正抱着双臂在卢瑟塔前困惑地皱眉头。不过在Flash接近他的时候，那表情变成了一瞬间的惊恐，然后彻底绷紧为敌意。

“正义联盟……我拒捕！”

Flash听到那个少年没头没脑的冲自己大吼出了这句话，随后卢瑟塔前的地砖全掀了起来。

“这可真是个暴躁的小家伙！”

Flash的身影化成一道红色的残影穿过了所有向他砸来的地砖，顺利地直接一拳打在了Replica胸口——他只觉得手很疼。

随后的战斗是一团混乱。在Hal赶过来时发现Flash已经悲惨地被摔到卢瑟塔的幕墙上，绿光把红色的身影抠了出来。

“以你的速度居然被他抓住摔出去了？！”Hal大喊着问，同时一个绿色的牢笼拔地而起将Replica困在其中。

“……他没碰到我。”Flash揉了揉自己的肩膀，呻吟着回答，“他根本不需要‘碰’到我。”

Hal恍然大悟地回过头，不意外地看到狂躁的TTK已经挤弯了绿光的牢笼，本应无形的意念力量在Replica的高度集中精力下已经凝聚成了金红色的风暴。

除了还在苦苦支撑的绿灯牢笼，少年四周的地面已经渐渐开裂下沉，路灯在短暂的噼啪声中被挤碎熄灭，停在路边的轿车全被激活了警报刺耳的开始鸣叫。Replica那对漂亮的蓝眼睛已经因为愤怒而瞳孔放大，直直注视着红绿的两个身影。

“Hal，你有没有觉得Replica，”Flash在黑发少年的瞪视下吞了口口水，“长得实在是有点像……Superman？”

Hal惊恐地睁大了眼睛，同刻，他的绿光牢笼彻底被TTK粉碎。

金红色的TTK风暴托着少年离开了地面，仿佛飞翔。狂躁地旋转在他周身的能量扭曲了热力，让他的身影摇动起来。

其实此刻Replica已经满头冷汗，青色的血管暴突而起。他从来没有操纵TTK到过这种程度，这一晚上从冲出自己的培养仓开始的连续作战也让他逐渐体会到了真正的疲劳。但是他不敢就此放弃，此刻Replica几乎没有分神意识到自己飞了起来，他只是本能地觉得如果自己不能坚持下去，TTK就会转而将他自己撕裂。

“Flash呼叫支援。”

在浮空的少年对面，Hal制造出了绿色的屏障阻止那些随着TTK风暴被撕碎并飞舞起来的树木和轿车砸到自己，Flash灵活地在地面躲闪几乎像夹在风里的飞刀般危险的碎块，那些其实是碎裂飞溅的路面。

“Replica飞起来了。Batman，这和说好的不一样！”

“我来支援了。”

并非从耳机而直接是从后方传来的女性嗓音让Flash和Green Lantern都愣了一瞬间。亚马逊的半神女战士掠过两个战友上方，飞到和Replica平行的高度：“你竟敢伤害我的朋友！”

Wonder Woman说完这句话就有些困惑地停了下来，因为她很显然也发现了Replica的面容与Superman非常相似。

“Barry，为了制止一个暴躁的小孩你到底叫了几个人？”Green Lantern移到了Flash身边，他红色的伙伴无辜地耸了耸肩，“其实我只想叫来Batman。”

Green Lantern无言地用他的戒指做了个绿光闪闪的箭头指向天空。

——深红的斗篷在夜空卷着飞雪烈烈舞动，那道人影缓缓落下的姿态就像一个神明来到他的国度。

在黎明前最深的黑暗中，Superman和飞舞的雪片一起从天而降。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大超：我的克隆人堆的第一个雪人居然不是我。  
> 这次更新里同一章节中也出现了数次人称转换。如果各位觉得容易混淆请务必留言提醒。  
> 以及Replica是目前JL众对小超的称呼，所以在出现JL众的第三人称描写是小超也会被写成Replica……仍旧是如果适应不良请留言。  
> 以及，要是认真起来小超当然不用想从正联手里溜走……大家对小朋友还是挺客气的。正联各位的模板选择了N52正义联盟连载中的形象，所以可能有点儿……嗯，二缺（还有WW的中二）N52嘛。一下子写了三节都是战斗场景也不知各位消化得如何……因为很久没更了嘛就想一次更多一点结果全是打戏……如果消化不良还是请留言_(:з)∠)_  
> 如果大家觉得问题不大看连续打戏不会无聊，那么下章还是打……我保证下章暂时就打完了！


	7. Dawn

Superman找到我了。

我仰头望着那个比真正具有神明血统的Wonder Woman更像一名天神的人从天而降，就像等待一场审判。Superman的降临先是让我震惊，随后感到害怕，又虔诚。

我在自己释放出的金红色能量风暴中艰难地思考一切Eve曾经教给我的战术对策，所有神经细胞似乎都正为了维持TTK而沸腾。话说回来，本来就没有任何战术能帮我从如此多正义联盟成员的携手进攻中生还。

——除非他们不是来杀我的。

当Superman与我视线齐平，他本来硬朗凛然的脸上出现了与我刚看到他时同样的震惊；天神的面具因此开裂，Superman也非全知全能。

当怀疑的表情取代了震惊，Superman向我飞得更近，悬停在金红色的TTK风暴边缘。他清晰地吐字，那尝试沟通的样子就像不清楚我是否真的懂英语。他们真的什么都不知道。关于我。

但是我恍惚得已经漏过了他刚刚所说的话。我迷惑地眨了一下眼睛，TTK因我为Superman分散注意力而略微收敛。他重复了一遍。

“停下，孩子，你在撕裂自己和周围的一切。”

我不能。我看到Green Lantern和Flash开始靠近我，Wonder Woman在我后方平行的高度与Superman一同对我形成夹击——我绝不能停下。

我摇了摇头。Superman将之视为一个拒绝，他与Wonder Woman同时冲向了我。TTK爆发的代价是头痛欲裂，恐惧和紧张让我越发控制不住自己的力量。吃痛低吼的人是我，而被金红色的能量风暴远远推开的是Superman和Wonder Woman，连卢瑟塔都在这波TTK力量中震颤了起来。

Superman与Wonder Woman只是从一堆建筑碎块中猛然站起，意料之中的毫发无损。他们再次向我袭来，这回包括Green Lantern和Flash，而我已经在空中摇摇欲坠，头疼的几乎要被环绕在自己周围的TTK风暴所撕碎。

我死定了。这不再是一次模拟训练，也没有Eve来告诉我应该怎么反转死局。

“集中精力，Superboy！绝望只会让你的TTK更不受控制。”

我猛地抬头望向头顶声音来源，如果不是超级听力我肯定会忽略掉那个少年的声音。他站在卢瑟塔顶，伸展开双臂时拉起了一对红黑的翅膀，在漆黑的夜空中跃出楼顶滑翔而下，就像一只红色的小鸟将要落入我们这群危险的超能力者之中。

我努力摒除越来越严重的头疼，在混沌的脑海里开辟出一个坚定而且简单的念头：我得在他真的一头撞进这个战场前接住他。

金红色的风暴转瞬间消散，TTK凝成了简单的支撑，在半空迎上了下落的少年。即使隔着多米诺眼罩他的表情看起来也非常错愕，那不可思议的人造双翼又在他身后柔软地垂落下来，和雪花一起铺散在我的TTK所构成的空中平台上。

“呃我不是这个意思——”

我只听到他低声说了这么一句，随后便被Wonder Woman的真言套索狠狠从半空中拽到了地面。有神性的金色绳索环绕着我的躯体收紧，我甩甩头抖掉那些被我砸崩的地面碎块，狼狈不堪。同时Flash几乎是瞬间就来到我身前，带着巨大的加速度给了我一拳，他手上绿光凝成的指虎在保护他自己骨肉的同时也让我疼的一时吸不上气。要不是真言索扯着我，我肯定已经被揍飞了出去，这可真是新鲜的体验。失去TTK风暴的包围后我陷入了完全不利的境地，不过头疼也消失无踪，勉强算个好事。

下一秒我因为剧烈灼烧的疼痛大喊了出来——Superman的热视线，毫无疑问。我并不真的是个和他一样不可摧毁的氪星人，后背烤焦翻起的皮肉间猩红的温热液体顺着我的脊椎流下，而我除了惨叫着蜷缩起来之外什么办法也没有。

“住手!”

当Wonder Woman拽着真言索将我从地面拎起来（或许他们终于准备问话了），那个有翅膀的少年再度开口。这回他成功吸引了正义联盟的注意力，谢天谢地，虽然我不知道这个真正该感谢的家伙是谁。

“你是否是来传递Batman的口信？”

在我上方，Superman缓缓转过头，用那双刚刚发射过热视线的蓝眼睛看着戴眼罩的少年。虽然目前为止正义联盟没有对那个少年发动任何攻击，但Superman的口气听起来也不是全然信任。

“不，我只代表我自己，Red Robin。”

我抬头正好看到Flash和Green Lantern脸上掠过了极其古怪的神色，他们交换的窃窃私语被我的超级听力捕捉得一清二楚：“那小子是不是前阵子Batman身后的那个？”“应该是，喔，不过看起来以后不是了。”

面对大概是目前地球上最强大的人，那个少年显得极其镇定，我开始猜测他虽然从未出现在Eve的资料库中，但或许能和Superman旗鼓相当……或许？

“我来此警告你们，现在正义联盟的敌人不应该是他——”Red Robin再度展开红翼滑翔，落在我身侧，随即旋身警戒地面向卢瑟塔“——而是他们！”

卢瑟塔的入口处涌出了大量Lexcrop保安部队，不，他们的武装程度已经赶得上一支真正的军队了。在Green Lantern的绿色屏障延伸开的同刻，一枚嘶嘶作响的火箭弹已经窜过来炸开，爆炸的火光甚至一瞬间比屏障的绿光更盛。那肯定是卢瑟集团自己开发的武器。

Superman低头看了我一眼，眉头紧蹙，然后扭头迎向卢瑟集团的私人军队。我这才想起来自己身上穿的衣服全是从卢瑟集团保安身上扒下来的军服，所以我们看起来绝对是……一伙。

Wonder Woman仍旧毫不放松地牵制着真言之索，我只能半跪在地面自己砸出的巨大凹坑里望着大混战开始——感谢这宝贵的喘息时间。

我觉得单我们对卢瑟塔造成的战斗损坏就足以解释为何这群私人部队倾巢而出了，但很显然正义联盟不那么认为，而且他们面对这帮普通人类士兵各个如临大敌。

起先Superman一人就足以压制整个人类部队，再先进的战车都会被钢铁之子一拳击破装甲，而近距离的火箭弹爆炸仅对氪星人产生的影响就是让那红色披风在热浪中猎猎舞动。但当他们真的交手时，我才发现Eve从未和我提起过卢瑟集团那些恐怖的自律战斗机器人是多么大的纰漏，特别是当氪石的绿光乍现而Superman立刻开始身型不稳，即使距离甚远的我也忍不住本能地瑟缩起来。

Wonder Woman紧张地低吼一声，金色的绳索从我身上撤离，她也和Green Lantern以及Flash一样扑向了那片能要了普通人命的枪林弹雨。很显然卢瑟集团的士兵们对谋杀超级英雄没有任何心理障碍。战斗中闪现的火光点亮了黎明前的黑暗。

我被忽略了，灰头土脸的半跪在一个大坑里，后背血流如注，看起来就像个真正的凄惨的少年。我本应该那么强大，但现在我努力移动自己爬出大坑时却感到浑身上下每一条肌肉纤维都在颤抖——原来这就是精疲力竭的感觉。

远处的氪石还是让我不舒服，但我肯定离那玩意超近的Superman会更不舒服，所以现在是个从他手里逃掉的好时机。尽管明白这是个天大的好机会，但我实际上能做的却几乎是爬着一步步远离战场。

直到阳光迎面洒在我身上，伴随着所有我需要的温暖、活力和能量。

日出了。

盛大的黎明开始。随着那亮白色的球体快速于天际爬升，刺目的阳光照耀到每个人身上；而对于我或者Superman来说，这就是无与伦比的黄色恒星能量开始重新回到自己体内。

温暖的活力重新奔流在我的血脉中，冲刷进每一片肌肉，带动起所有脏器。我大口吸气，迎着炫目的阳光站了起来。

在我踉跄地移动到战场边缘时，我能听见Superman的怒吼和更多破坏的声音，他一定和我一样得到了一定程度的复原。我尽量走得更快，我必须在正义联盟有心思注意到我的离场前远远逃离此地。

但是所有的运气似乎都为了日出那一刻消耗殆尽，现在我前方落下的不再是朗朗日光，而是黑影。

Batman和他那巨大的黑斗篷所投影出的黑影。

我停下脚步，勉强摆好迎战姿势，试图再度凝聚起哪怕一点TTK。Batman纹丝不动，甚至就像没看见我一样。

或许他确实不是看着我——

Red Robin重新出现在我身侧，他迎着Batman充满压迫感的目光丝毫没有退缩，就像他刚才面对Superman也充满冷静一样。只是此刻我感到他的敬畏更甚，那少年的心跳在我的超级听力下仿佛擂鼓一般响亮。Batman突然扭头转向了我。

“你，离开。”

Batman嘶哑低沉的嗓音吓了我一跳，虽然他什么也没做，只是说了句话。在那个被称作Red Robin的少年继续与Batman沉默对峙时，我别无选择地脱离了战场边缘，努力拽着自己似乎越来越沉重的身体走向远处。


	8. Fathers

Batman知道Tim已经准备好了。

当那个孩子和自己说他不能为了任何原因而杀人时，他就知道Tim已经准备好了。

从前他不断考验着Tim是否有资格成为自己的Robin，更大程度是看他是否头脑清醒而且有足够的执行力同时保护好自己的性命和原则。最终，Batman意识到Tim已经超越了他给出的合格线，甚至直接到达了可以出师的地步。如果Tim更自信，他不会向Batman寻求当一个助手的机会，而会想要和他作为平等的义警共同行事。但那孩子终究还是个崇拜蝙蝠标志的……孩子。

Tim和此前的任何一个Robin都不同，他本身就在寻求义警生涯。不需要失去家人的痛苦和仇恨，Tim几乎完全是出于理智而非情感去仇视犯罪，并愿意献身于这项危险的事业。他是最像Bruce的一个候选者，动机却更为纯粹。即使Batman没有给予他Robin的头衔，他仍旧会走上同一条道路……就像现在。

看看Tim才脱离自己多久？已经可以摆出和Batman学到的最让人肃然起敬的姿态与他本人对峙。

Tim面对Batman的时候仍旧紧张得下颚肌肉绷紧。他又搞砸了，Replica现在和整个正义联盟为敌，而且看起来几乎就像真的和Lex Luthor是一伙人。情况恶化到如此地步只需要一晚上，而这个晚上Tim先是去蝙蝠洞找Batman报告，然后回到了自己位于卢瑟塔顶层的安全屋，接着就发现正义联盟和他的Superboy不但打起来了还打到了自家楼下——同时，Replica已经充分展示了他的危险性。

在这样混乱的情况下，Tim实在很好奇，并且紧张地担心着Batman会说什么。如果现在Batman立刻下指令让他追上去把Replica在正义联盟看不到的地方处理了，他也不会特别惊讶——只不过不会服从。

“Plan B继续。”Batman充满压迫感的声线发出了指令，“现在，优先目标为所有配备了氪石武装的机器人。”

Tim笑了，他得到了最好的指令：和Batman协同作战。

 

战斗在Cyborg也加入后结束的非常快。Batman和Red Robin的配合作战令人印象深刻，Flash在考虑收回他和Green Lantern关于这只新亮相的小红鸟不会长久跟随蝙蝠的结论。

但胜利过后，他们想起了一个遗漏的问题。

“你放走了他？”Superman半是惊讶半是恼怒地转向Batman，“那个危险的少年起码应该先被控制起来。即便你认为他不够‘危险’，或许……或许他和我一样……他看起来……我们起码得……”

他说不下去了，表情甚至在一瞬间软化。Batman仁慈地沉默了两秒，随后开口：“不，他和你不一样。你仍旧是氪星最后的儿子。”

“你调查过他。”Flash指出这个事实，一阵没有被直接表述出的不满弥漫在正义联盟成员之间。

“未公开情报。”现在不满被表述出来了，当然是Hal，“一个典型的Batman作风。”

“我不会为此辩解，我只是怀疑提前告知你们会导致正义联盟更早的和Replica形成敌对关系——本不必如此。今后你们可以在联盟的情报终端中查阅部分Replica相关资料。”Batman显得无动于衷，“现在，我们可以借机和Lex Luthor好好谈谈。”他扭头望向Wonder Woman，“为了节省时间，你的真言索会非常有帮助。”

“乐意效劳。”

亚马逊女神点头后开始往卢瑟塔走去，她路过Superman时拍了拍他的肩膀。氪星人感激地握了一下她的手，但还是显得心烦意乱。

“嘿等等，我们就趁着他的保安都跪了，立刻进去把Luthor集团的头子用神性套索五花大绑起来拷问一番？”Hal不太确定地看着其他人， Flash几乎想要赞扬他此刻的审慎，多么罕见，“正义联盟的公众形象该怎么处理？”

“我已经潜伏在Luthor集团收集了几个月的证据。正是Luthor制造了Replica，作为一个针对氪星人甚至是全体正义联盟的活体兵器培养。”在Batman身侧的Red Robin开口了，“此外，他的保安部队刚刚出动了氪石武器，这可以视为是针对Superman的袭击。”

“万一卢瑟塔的保安部队标准武装就有氪石呢？”Hal随着其他人一起走进了卢瑟塔。他突然觉得这个红黑色的新人实在很像少年版Batman，所以现在他身边有两个Batman，真够呛，“毕竟是我们打到他家楼下的？万一我们进去之后Lex正好问我们要赔偿金怎么办？”

“那不是常规武装配置。”Cyborg直接播放了一小段从Lexcrop保安部队的无线电通讯中截取的片段，“听到了吗？他们也不是为了保护卢瑟塔才出来对我们一通乱轰，指令传达得很清晰，就由Lex Luthor本人下达：‘掩护Project Kr’。”

“而且他今天所暴露的私人武装已经明显超出法律允许范围。加上这场战斗中Replica身着Lexcrop的军装，而Superman被明显是针对他的氪石武器袭击——”Red Robin的冷笑让Hal和Flash几乎想后退一步，“我们已经可以指控他蓄意谋杀Superman，未遂。”

在他们步入Lex的办公室之前，Red Robin留在门外监视于走廊待命的Mercy，而Lex本人非常坦然的独自面对来逮捕他的一群超级英雄。

看起来他似乎等了很久，或许之前他就在那张豪华的办公椅中透过卢瑟塔的玻璃幕墙注视着整场战斗，甚至在更早的时候，Lex便在同一个位置看着他的造物在脚下的广场中迷惘地游荡。而现在，Lex那张开双手等待着正义联盟的姿态就像一场自我奉献的演出。

当Green Lantern狐疑地给Lex扣上一对绿光闪烁的手铐时，他只是微笑道：“终于，你们抓住我了。”

即便金色的真言套索落在Lex身上时，他也只说出了一些Batman早已经通过Red Robin基本确定的情报。Superman几次看上去快要控制不住自己碾碎手底下的桌子。而Lex坦荡的态度只是加深了Batman眉宇间的沟壑。

普通人类媒体赶到了，Wonder Woman收回了真言索。来的还有警察，Red Robin已经把证据提交给了他们，就在Mercy极其不友好地注视下。

在警察带走Lex Luthor之前，他深深叹了一口气——这是满足地叹息，就像他已经赢了，尽管付出代价，却甘愿如此献祭。

“我将失去自由，而火种已被释放。”

没有人认为Lex的配合逮捕是一个好兆头。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实就是老爷和三少决定放小超一马后顺手阴了莱秃……  
> 不过莱秃以后有戏份的，他是我觉得很赞的一个反派。  
> 这章题目改来改去的，最后叫父亲，因为三个爹都到齐了。


	9. Alone

今天是我人生中的第二天。

大概也是我人生中最凄凉的一天，我猜。

日出前我差点用TTK把自己的脑子煮熟，并且为此挨了正义联盟一顿胖揍，现在勉强逃脱。我本来想缩进下水道系统——根据被Green Lantern追逐的经验，地下似乎不是正义联盟的巡逻范围——但我需要暴露在黄色恒星的光芒下才能补充体力。结果是我小心翼翼地缩在一个居民楼的天台顶上曝晒自己，随时提防着被从天而降的Superman或者Wonder Woman或者随便谁再抓住。

整个白天除了几只鸽子没有谁来打扰过我，它们只是咕咕着在我周围跳动，被我用TTK抚摸也不反感。我就坐在那儿，虚弱地晒着太阳，听着那几只鸽子的心跳乃至来自整个城市的声音。Metropolis随着太阳的升高而苏醒，这座城市里的男女老少都开始了自己一天的生活。当我闭上眼睛，我能凝神感知到更多。孩子们在音乐课上排练合唱，汽车引擎轰鸣，电话和手机铃响个不停，人们的生活充满细节。他们喜悦地叫喊或是忧愁地叹息，有愤怒的叫骂，还有悲伤的哭泣，以及那些绝望的求救——它们格外刺耳，通常转瞬即逝，人类就是那么吵闹又脆弱的生物。

而我只是听着，就像同时接受上百个嘈杂的广播频道，直到夕阳西下。我在嘈杂的人声中思考着正义联盟、超级英雄、Luthor集团以及那个从天而降的少年，慢慢消化我心中仍旧在悄悄翻滚的紧张、恐惧和怒火。

我坐在整个Metropolis制造出的声光和气息中，TTK像触角般漫无目的地蔓延，却搜寻不到任何提示或答案。这些普通人有他们自己的生活，而我与他们截然不同。正义联盟又是另一种情况，我与那些光辉四射的超级英雄还是不一样；而且他们触动了我的本能。如果说有什么是我绝对确定的，那就是我很清楚自己是一架运行良好的战斗机器——我不可能会像这个城市里的任何其他人一样上学、工作，有普通的生活；我生来要干些更大的事，或许是造成更大的破坏（我很擅长），或许是投身某个更重大的事业……我不知道自己怎么会有这个念头，我既没有被要求塑造出来，也不知道塑造我的人最初是为了什么目的，Eve并没有特别教导过我这方面的概念。这念头更像早已刻在我的基因中……天赋使命。

仍旧，我所有的困惑都没有得到任何解答。没有Eve，我是如此无知。

天黑后，那几只鸽子终于放弃像雕像一样凝固着的我，拍拍翅膀飞走了。天幕的光晕从紫兰褪为浓黑，人造光源再度点亮了Metropolis，而遥远的银河在我头顶闪耀，像一条飘渺的通天大道。

我走下天台，回到那些吵闹的人类中，就像隐者从高处的山林回归人间。

 

我再次漫无目的地游荡在Metropolis中，这回谨慎地躲避着摄像头和人多之处。我想念Eve，却并不怀念在蛋形仓中安全地做梦的日子；这种在真实世界中脚踏实地行走的自由让我感到珍贵，谁也别想来夺走它。

“孩子，你不冷吗？”

我一激灵回过头，看到的只是一个乞丐，裹着一件陈旧但并不太脏的厚重外套站在街区公园门口。

“我……”我低头看看自己的装束，我应该低调一些，说不定就不会被正义联盟的家伙再找上了，“嗯，有些冷。”

“年轻人，如果我大冬天只穿一件背心，可不会说‘有些’冷。”老乞丐龇牙咧嘴地笑了，显得他很了解我的感受似的。他当然不会猜得到我实际上有多不在乎室外温度，“来吧，如果这是你离家出走的第一晚上，我们还有多余的纸皮箱子。然后你这个没常识的小家伙可以在天亮后回家去。”

我很想指出Eve教给了我绝大多数常识，而且我也没什么“家”好回的。不过老乞丐已经自说自话的带路走进了公园深处。我跟了上去，心想呆在黑暗的树木间确实能比走在光亮的街道上更容易隐藏。

这些乞丐就睡在公园的长凳下，裹着纸皮，各自一小块避风的地盘。我试着和他们一样躺下来自我催眠，但半小时后我发现自己只是在看星星——我想试着睡觉，却甚至忘了把眼睛闭上。

所以我叹了口气爬起来，而带我走进这个小小的乞丐营地的人仍旧在一旁，守着冒出微弱光亮的小暖炉，和我一样，看星星。

“睡不着？”他咯咯笑着，那声音带着口气从嘴中滑出，“说明你还不够累，没累到能忘记这该死的温度。不过你运气还是很好，今晚没有下雪。”

“我累，但是不冷。”我没说谎，恒星的光热似乎基本都被我的身体自动消耗在治愈背部伤口上了。

那个老乞丐捧着小暖炉坐到我这边的长凳上，我仍旧盘腿坐在他面前的纸皮上，“小伙子，”他的声音变调了，“你在流血。”

我反手摸了一把自己的后背，并没有新鲜血液，他看到的只是一件破碎的沾有血污的背心。我爬起来把上衣脱掉，扔进公园的喷水池了随便洗了洗，直到上头的血迹起码不那么明显。今晚气温也不到零度以下，池水没有结冰。对普通人而言冰冷刺骨的池水只让我挑了挑眉，那种被寒意浸透的刺痛让我觉得新鲜。

我直接套上湿漉漉滴着水的背心，一屁股坐回自己的纸箱上，无所事事。那个老乞丐看着我，仍旧皱着眉头，我想应该没人喜欢带血的家伙。但他比我想象的要敏锐：“孩子，你和我们不一样，而且还惹上了麻烦。”

“我是不一样，我比你们年轻。”我拖长了声音开口，“所以我可以冬天夜里穿个湿衣服什么的。”

老乞丐哼了一声：“要不是你真的没有发抖，我应该可以更开心地嘲笑你。没有人这么折磨自己，除了有些个愚蠢的年轻人。下回你起码可以把衣服先烤干，我们有暖炉。”

我看着他手里的小暖炉忍不住笑了——那是善意，我想。

“去你该去的地方吧。”我在夜色更深时离开。那个老乞丐收起了暖炉，准备入睡。他随意冲我挥挥手当作道别，“你不该和我们一起睡在长凳下。”

这就好像每个人都知道我是Replica，一个大部分基因来自Superman的活体兵器似的。我忍不住回头看着那个老乞丐，直到他非常放松地钻进自己的纸皮和外套中睡下，很显然普通人没有足够的夜视力或者TTK触觉让他们在黑暗中捕捉到警觉的凝视——所以，这其实说明任何人，包括我自己，都能轻易的察觉我与普通人有多大的不同。

这没什么不好的，我知道自己独一无二，而且可以假装自己不知道全星球只有自己孤立的感觉是多么孤独。

我沿着树木的阴影行走，听着Metropolis在我周围再度沉睡，我是多么羡慕它的安眠。似乎我只能等待每天早上的日出来给我充电，而且我恨怀疑自己能不能单纯靠一点日照就保持健康……万一碰上阴天了呢？

湿冷的背心已经被我自己的体温烤干。在这种夜深人静的时刻我不需要TTK触觉也能感知到很大一片范围内的任何动静——所以我知道，从我走出公园后开始，自己就有了一个小尾巴。

但他只是不紧不慢地走自己的路，也从来不躲避我的视线，甚至在我某次回头时怯生生地朝我点了下头。

……大概疑神疑鬼的我显得更可疑。

同路。我思索着这个可能性能否大于跟踪。毕竟那个跟着我的孩子绝对不是正义联盟的成员，他穿着黑色的牛仔裤和运动鞋，瑟缩在一件红色的兜帽外套里，脖子上围着耳机，甚至背了个双肩包，看起来就是个走夜路的中学生。那个少年始终距离我起码有半条街那么远，如果我愿意，我可以在一瞬间甩掉他，以人类的动态视力恐怕连一道残影也不会捕捉到。

但是我没有，我懒洋洋地晃悠着，开始不自觉地聆听着他的心跳，就像白天我对那些鸽子做的事情一样。

——直到更多心跳出现在我的感知范围内，而那个少年的心跳突然加快。我停下脚步，回头看到距离自己半条街远的地方，几个持小刀的男人围住了那个穿着红外套的学生，就在某个坏掉的路灯之下。毕竟，即使是白银之城Metropolis也有光芒找不到的角落。

无聊的抢劫，或者是别的什么低级犯罪。那个少年紧张得绷紧了，这是一种面对即将到来的肢体伤害的正确反映。他的求救声那么不确定，只是堪堪被风送过我耳边——他知道在这种时间无人的路边本来没人可以救他。

我在胡思乱想地同时已经瞬间冲到了那盏坏掉的路灯下，手挡在那把小刀前。大概是我出现的太突然了，那个持刀的男人根本就没意识到发生了什么，仍旧盲目地想用他的凶器威胁红外套的少年，直到小刀的钢刃折断在我手掌中。

这回所有人都猛然惊恐地叫喊起来，很吵。所以我皱着眉说，“闭嘴。”然后用TTK把这几个噪音源都扔到了马路对面，留下那个红外套的少年愣愣地看着我。

他没我高，外表年龄与我接近，黑色的短发和漂亮的蓝眼睛……噢他笑了，看上去非常开心，是那些想抢劫他的人惊恐的逃走让他变得如此兴奋吗？

“谢谢你。”他冲我伸出一只手，我不太确定了握了握。哇哦，握手，我没想过还会有这个。

他的手很冰，也可能是我的体温总是很高，“你是个超级英雄？你刚刚把他们扔出去那下太厉害了！”

我的小尾巴好像成了小粉丝，而一个战斗机器显然没有被设置过如何应对粉丝提问，所以我只能支支吾吾地说：“唔……那没什么厉害的，我就……我就只会那个。”

“谢谢，”他又说了一遍，笑得很灿烂，“你做的很好。”

我因为这赞扬抬了抬眉毛，但我知道自己同时也笑了。

总之，这个晚上的走向开始超出我的预计了。

我救下的少年先是委婉地表示希望我一路送他回家：“你知道，刚那下让我有点儿害怕了。如果你不是很着急，我们可以同路吗？”然后又热情地要求我进他家喝一杯茶作为谢礼，“这没什么，真的很正常，请进来吧。”随后在我表示其实自己无家可归的时候非常惊讶：“每个人都应该有个家。”他这样声明，脸上还带着义愤，成功把我逗笑了，差点让我手里的茶都洒到地毯上。

“你可以留在这里。”他真诚地看着我，反倒是我立刻把目光挪开了。老天，谁才是那个能顶着一个正义联盟的火力逃出生天的人？暖气把这间屋子烘得暖洋洋的，但我觉得自己脸上发热不是因为温度。

“我是认真的，你可以留在这里，我家……如果你所见，只有我。”他探过身来，伸出双手把我的脸扳回来，强迫我面对这个从来没想象过的情况。我头一次有了不好意思的感觉，“而且我将有个超级英雄室友！光凭这点我也希望你留下。”

“呃，我不是正义联盟那种超级英雄。”我只好抓住自己唯一熟悉的词继续话题，“他们在追捕我。”

“如果有人在追踪你，那你更需要一个地方隐藏不是么？”那个少年笑着地坐回去，看上去完全已经敲定了这事，“怎么样？如果你不喜欢沙发，我有多余的床垫可以直接铺在地上。”

我默默看着他站起来开始翻出一套崭新的被褥，完全跟不上节奏。直到他发现我还傻愣愣地坐在原地，手里捧着半杯凉掉的茶。

“还有什么不明白的吗？”他歪头看着我，用简直像Eve一样的语气问我。

天啊，我真的很需要一个Eve回答我的所有问题。但眼下我只是愣愣地问：“你就告诉我，这是通常情况吗？当一个人救了另一个人的时候，那个人会收留他？”

他稍微思考了一下，重新坐在我面前，认真地看着我：“不，这不是总会发生的。这是……善意。”

我缓慢地点点头，消化着他给出的答案。这份善意毫无疑问比老乞丐的小暖炉要意义重大，而且带着更多的……信任，一种我从没想过要去争取或是可以得到的事物。

“那我猜……我应该说谢谢。”我也歪头看着那个少年，重复了一遍，“谢谢。”

“不客气。”然后他换掉我手里那杯冷掉的茶，“你可以叫我Tim。”

就这样，在我以为会是非常凄凉的一天里，我不但得到了一个落脚的“家”，还有了第一个朋友。

Tim和我一起坐在地毯上聊天。他没有特别纠结我从哪里冒出来，或是为什么正义联盟追捕我，而更想知道我对未来的打算。当然啦，我对未来毫无概念，我觉得能这样自由地跑来跑去，晚上还有一个屋子可回就是非常棒的人生了。Tim相当坚持我应该干一番大事业，每一个超级英雄最终都会走向那条道路。我有些怀疑，因为我不是什么英雄，我只是……我只是个被错误释放的活体武器。Tim认为我会是个善良的家伙不代表我真的就是。

这个话题绕到最后总是让人无话可说，虽然这是我第一次和别人说起这些思考。

Tim提示我现在已经是深夜了，我们都应该去睡觉。他给我在长长的沙发上用被褥搭了个窝，很温暖，然后关上灯，在黑暗中走向他自己的床铺。

“晚安。”

“晚安，Tim。”

我这么说完，便尝试入睡，这回记得闭上眼睛。

但是我还是睡不着。见鬼了。

我很累，但我无法休息，因为……因为太嘈杂了。我听得到整个街区的风吹草动，闻得到所有的气息，甚至在不自觉地分辨对面人家的阳台上栽种着哪种花朵。我深呼吸，试图收起自己涣散的注意力，集中到什么单调的、可以催眠的事物上。

所以后半夜我只好一直听着Tim的心跳和呼吸声。我发誓我不是故意的——我发现他也没睡着。

这样下去我永远也没法休息。我呻吟一声把自己埋到枕头下面，鼻子顶着柔软的沙发。当然啦，毫无用处。

最终Tim坐起来，啪的打开灯，穿着睡衣走到我的沙发跟前，认真得几乎像带上了某种科学精神：“你为什么不睡觉？”

我告诉他是我自己的感知干扰了休息，告诉他我躺下后听到闻到甚至不自觉地用TTK触摸了什么，除了我只好听着他的心跳和呼吸长达好几个小时这点。虽然Eve没教给过我，但我觉得这一定会令人窘迫……我或者他。

“你太紧张了。”Tim缓缓说到，“可能是正义联盟在追捕你这点把你逼的太紧。”

“也许吧。”我挠挠自己黑色的短发，“他们不好惹。”——我也是，我在内心不服输的加上一句。

“但是你现在不需要担心他们。”Tim安抚地拍拍我的手臂，“你不是一个人。”

“是的。”我慢吞吞地说，看着仍搭在自己手臂上的Tim的手。但他面对正义联盟又能做什么呢？虽然知道自己的朋友就在身边确实让我稍微放松了些，真神奇。

Tim微微低着头思考，丝毫没觉得我很奇怪。

“你需要呼吸吗？”他突然抬头问。

“呃，实际上，不需要。”我回答，“我醒来……我是说我出生之前，就一直泡在液体里做梦。”

于是Tim把我领进浴室，在浴缸里放满温水。然后他温和地剥掉我的衣服，命令我躺进水里。

不得不说这非常管用。隔着一层液体，世界立刻就安静了，也没有那么多奇怪的味道，而且让我的TTK触觉老实了不少。

我安心地躺在水里，冲Tim微笑。他也笑了，我隔着扭曲的水面看到他的口型在说晚安。

于是我也在水中说，晚安。那句话变成一个气泡浮上去，破碎在水面。

我闭上眼睛，就像回到了Eve的怀抱，缓缓沉入睡梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不会写孤苦流浪小朋友……所以让时间掠过，迅速遇到了扮猪吃老虎的Tim【。小超不知道半夜三更大都会是没什么“走夜路的中学生”的又不是Gotham……我喜欢黑心小棉袄Tim。  
> 其实我一直想把Replica写的带一些宗教暗示……不过实际写起来发现第一人称真的很难暗示啊【挠墙】比如第一章“在水面上行走”或是“分开海洋”什么的，以及这章小超在天台倾听整个大都会的声音直到回归地面，其实是想暗示查拉图斯特拉从高处走入人间那个开场……一直想把大超比喻成神（他的姓氏El根本就是犹太语的神）而小超在类似先知/神子的位置上_(:з)∠)_不行啊玩这种暗示我完全达不到DC那群人的水平……  
> 查拉图斯特拉梗很想用但是用不出啊= =中学读的时候还小，基本不会想太多就当寓言一样看完了，最喜欢的两段是“我爱那样一种人，他肯定未来的人们，拯救过去的人们：他甘愿因现在的人们而灭亡。”和“我爱那样一种人，他们全像沉重的雨点，从高悬在世人上空的乌云里一滴一滴落下来：他们宣告闪电的到来，而作为宣告者灭亡。瞧啊，我是闪电的宣告者，从云中落下的一滴沉重的雨点：而这个闪电就叫做超人。”当然此超人非氪星人【。而是从人类中诞生的人上之人……之后写到莱秃的时候应该还会提到这段吧，莱秃塑造小超的理由……


	10. Name

“你叫什么？”

“唔……Replica或者Project Kr.你觉得哪个顺口？我都被称呼过。”

Tim领着他的新室友坐到厨房里的餐台边，同时抬手扔给对方一条毛巾。“谢啦——”那个还甩着水滴的少年胡乱的扯着毛巾擦干自己黑色的短发。

“不是那种单纯的代号。”Tim一手挥了挥，像在空气中驱散某种恶意，“超级英雄应该有一个能代表他自己的名号，但同时也能承载他自己的意愿。你选择的名字关乎你想成为怎样的人物。比如，如果你叫自己Doomsday，那你就无药可救了；但如果你叫Superman，听起来就很不错。”

“Superboy.”

“嗯？”Tim中断了拉开冰箱门的动作。

“我叫Superboy，有人这么称呼过我。”那只红黑色的小鸟。

“而你也选择Superboy作为自己的名字。”Tim没法藏起自己的微笑。

“是的，”Superboy把毛巾从自己脑袋上揪下，露出一头向四面八方支棱着的黑发，“我对Superman，呃，好吧，有些很显然不切实际的期望。”他皱了皱眉头，明显想到了被正义联盟围攻那天晚上，Superman给予了他两道漂亮的烧伤，“不过我大部分基因来自于他，这么称呼自己也没错。而且或许有朝一日我也能成为像他那样的人物……哦，再说吧，我又不是他们那种超级英雄。”

“Superman是个很好的追随目标。”Tim赶紧强调，“而你有朝一日会成为一个超级英雄。不一定像Superman一样，但你会是的。”

“你对此很有信心啊。”Superboy顺从地接过Tim递过来的一杯冰牛奶，好奇地嗅了嗅，然后大口喝下，“比我有信心多了。”

Tim没有回答，因为他忙着转过身去藏起笑容。

“因为你一直做得很好。”

 

得到一个名字的Superboy暂时安分了下来，他的新朋友似乎相当忙碌。Tim总是有各种各样的工作需要完成，而且很多时候不能在他们的“家”里完成。

“请随意。”Tim走之前把一串备用钥匙抛给了Superboy，对方一把在半空中抓了下来，“如果要出门记得回来的路就好。”

“正义联盟会不会还在追捕我？”

“我觉得他们很忙。”Tim指指客厅里仍旧打开的电视，里面的画面正是Green Lantern和Flash在龙卷风来袭地区拯救当地民众的画面，“我想你只要不大摇大摆的飞起来他们就不会注意到。”

过了一会儿Superboy才闷闷地答到：

“……我不会飞。”

Tim已经在卢瑟塔前见过Superboy是怎么用TTK风暴把自己悬浮在半空中，甚至他在负责Eve的时候也见证了Superboy是如何一有意识就想到了飞翔，并在梦中世界把这项能力像行走奔跑一样掌握自如。

“总之别太紧张。”Tim从门口回到客厅中，拍了拍Superboy的肩膀，“事情慢慢都会变好的。”

Superboy点了点头，仍旧皱着眉。Tim盯了他的表情一会儿，然后突然伸手按住了Superboy的眉心。

“你也太习惯这幅表情了。”Tim满意地看着Superboy的表情果然因为他的举动变成了好奇和惊讶，“这表情让你就像个随时随地困惑又不满的外星人。”

“有那么明显？”

“你是说你真的是个外星人？”

“我猜并不是。”Superboy被这个假设逗乐了。

总之Superboy开始习惯自己出去走走，低调的，就像个普通青少年一样，虽然他还是没法严格板住自己的脸：那副被Tim形容为“随时随地困惑又不满”的皱眉表情让他总是和其他人产生疏离感。

他对那么多所有人习以为常的事物感到陌生，最终Superboy总是忍无可忍的逃避到高处，远离那些沉浸在日常世界中的人类——他还记得用正常的人类方式前往天台，而不是蓄力蹦起来让自己跳跃的后坐力在沥青路面上留下一个巨大的凹陷。

而Red Robin需要去处理更多事情。Superboy当然不是只要不飞起来就能躲过正义联盟的眼线，Red Robin帮他说服了一大批超级英雄。而且除了Batman，Red Robin知道他最好和另一个人也谈谈。

又下雪了，Red Robin顶着飘舞的雪片用钩索的辅助利落地翻上一栋高楼的天台。当他在夜晚用相当平静的嗓音呼唤Superman时，起先想过相比其他求救声自己很可能会被无视。

但实际上那道红蓝色身影几乎立刻就赶到了他身边，仿佛一阵旋风，又突然静止；Superman就那么静静悬浮在Red Robin所站着的天台边缘，仿佛神祗降临在这座他始终看护着的钢铁都市间，现身于呼唤他名号的信徒面前。伟岸的青年身后红色的披风在大片的雪花间微微飘动，就像一面柔和垂落的旗帜。

 _他确实是个旗帜_ ——Red Robin忍不住想到—— _甚至连Superboy_ _在被他攻击过一次后，仍旧会对Superman_ _这个名号产生敬畏，就像我们其他每一个人一样。_

“你和Replica在一起。”Superman开门见山的直接说到。

当然，Superman能看见他想看见的，特别在他所守护的城市里。

“是的，我来请求正义联盟给他一个机会。”Red Robin仰头对着悬空的男人说，“我希望能训练他成为一个超级英雄。在我尝试期间，正义联盟完全可以保持对我们的监视，但不要再将他列为追捕目标。”

“他的潜能很强大，也很危险。”Superman缓缓说，“就像……我。”

Red Robin歪了歪头，“可你并不危险，Superman。”

“Batman就不会这么认为。”

“但他还是信任你。”

“就像你信任Replica？”

Red Robin一时接不上话，他当然知道自己的信心远比不上世界最佳搭档之间的信赖。在脑袋里某个特别荒唐的角落，Red Robin甚至正在考虑要撒个娇说Superboy真的是个好孩子Eve和我都能证明。

“我信任Superboy。”最终他只是这么说，“我也信任自己判断和掌控事态的能力。”

“你叫他Superboy。”Superman苦笑了一下，嗓音柔和了不少。那个和自己无限相似的孩子终究令他非常在意，“他喜欢这个称呼？”

“是的。”Red Robin想起早上的情景，“他自己选择了这个称号。”

“可这也不是他真正的名字。”Superman的声线重新沉了下去，“我并非不信任你的判断，Red Robin，但对于氪星人来说，克隆体是个禁忌。”

“他并不是完全的……”

“我知道，Batman公开了Replica的资料。人类基因使他顺利出生，但没法抹杀掉那些他氪星基因链中必然携带的狂暴。在氪星的历史里，曾经使用克隆体作为实验载体和奴役。但他们并不乖顺，第一个自我觉醒的克隆体Kon掀起的革命造成了大量屠杀，他们用毁灭的方式报复曾经氪星人对他们的奴役。战争极其惨烈，克隆体几乎摧毁了整个星球。所以后来氪星完全禁止了克隆体的存在。只有少数理由是因为他们终于承认奴役一个没有人权的克隆体不人道，大多数理由，是出于恐惧。”Superman停顿了一下，“当然，我没有亲身经历那场战争，这是孤独堡垒告诉我的。只是所有的残留资料都显示，氪星克隆体的精神是极其不稳定的，他随时可能成为一台被暴怒统御的杀戮机器。在卢瑟塔前，那孩子几乎就已经失控了。那不完全因为他是个初出茅庐的人造兵器，也因为氪星克隆体血脉中的狂怒诅咒。”

Red Robin并没有想到氪星历史中竟然出现过前例，他呆楞在天台边缘。

“他确实是一个Replica，复制品，替代品……并且是个威胁。”Superman稍微侧过身，扭头望着脚下被人造灯光点亮的Metropolis，他所镇守的城池，“但当我看到这个意外出现的孩子，我完全无法想象他真正的接替我。那是Luthor所希望的吗？那个几乎像野兽一样的孩子将成为他的火种，但或许带来的会是和克隆体革命一样疯狂的战争野火。”

 “你会不会想的太远了……？”Red Robin有些小心的说，“Superman怎么可能被代替呢？”

Red Robin曾设想过Bruce无法再撑起蝙蝠侠斗篷的危机，可大多数人印象中那些强大的超能力者就像希腊神话中的半神一样不死不灭。

“或许我无法和你们一同老去，”Superman温和地说，“但我也不会是永恒。就像氪星走到了她的终点，最后的氪星之子迟早也会随之而去。”

Red Robin和Superman都沉默了一会儿。在略微沉重的寂静中，Red Robin突然发现了Superman藏在他温和的语调背后的心态。

——最后的氪星之子也并不希望自己孤身一人。

Superboy是一个延续。那个少年潜力无穷，野蛮又天真，同时携带着氪星和人类的基因，即不属于死去的氪星历史也不融于现在的人类社会。Superboy就像是Superman最不切实际的梦想以怪诞的方式突然实现，让他无法接受，也不舍得打破。

“我会格外注意Superboy的精神状态。”Red Robin不放弃地说，“起码我们已经知道氪石一样能对他起作用。”

Superman看着认真的Red Robin，神情软化下来。

“我很高兴你愿意替我照看他，或许那本该是我的责任。”Superman的视线飘往天穹，他似乎在看着月亮的方向，“但恐怕我现在没有余力辅导他了。”

Red Robin认为这意味着正义联盟或许即将迎接一场重大任务。他向Superman保证自己会照顾好Superboy。

“我还伤了他。”那个氪星来的神明不好意思地低下头去，突然就变回了一个飘浮在半空中的大男孩，“我当时完全认为他已经像历史上的那个Kon一样失控了。”

“他仍旧愿意自称为Superboy，我想这毫无疑问说明他并不反感与你的关联，即使在那场遭遇战之后。”

“按照氪星的命名规则，他叫Kon El。”Superman说到，“他应是El家的孩子。”

“谢谢。”

Red Robin露出一个真诚的笑容，这是替Superboy说的。

“此外，其实我今晚真正想问的是，你当初是怎么掌握飞行能力的？”


	11. Training

Red Robin在Metropolis的某个天台上拦截到Superboy时，对方正悠闲的用他的TTK安抚一大群咕咕叫的鸽子，展翼从天而降的人影吓到了那些真正的鸟类。

Superboy用他那副标准的困惑皱眉表情打量了一圈Red Robin。Tim不得不调动起他所有的训练成果控制自己的体征，他甚至不能让自己心跳的变化泄露出那个秘密：Red Robin就是Tim Drake，时时刻刻跟在Superboy身边的根本就是同一个人。

而当TTK像抚摸那些鸽子一样突然贴上Red Robin全身的时候，Tim终于忍不住叫出来：“你在干什么？！”

“呃？”Superboy相当真诚的愣了一下，“我想确定Batman上次有没有给你留下什么伤。就是在卢瑟塔那次……”

“永远，别再，用你的能力这么干！”Tim简直是冲着那个仍旧被一群白鸟包围的少年吼了出来。

“抱歉。”Superboy举起手示意自己停止了，在他手放下来时明显让TTK重新落在了鸽群中。那些白鸟现在可喜欢他了。

大概是再次得到了TTK的照顾，鸽子们又舒服的咕咕叫了起来，让Tim相当泄气。他在那些带着热量的触感从身上退下去时差点没法掩饰自己打了个哆嗦。Superboy仍旧一脸不解，很明显他认为人类应该和鸽子一样对这种温和的TTK触觉感到愉悦。但Red Robin可不会对着自己的目标温顺地咕咕叫。

Red Robin本以为这次见面可能充满猜忌甚至剑拔弩张……但不是这么尴尬。他没想到第一个强调事项如此窘迫。

“听着，别再滥用你的TTK触觉。你应该学会什么时候该用人类的方法去分辨、判断和记忆。”

“好吧，如果你觉得这非常冒犯，我不会再对任何人那么做了。”Superboy并不真的认识到他错在哪里，但好歹他给出了保证。

“很好。”Red Robin停顿了一下，“以及，谢谢你的关心，Batman不会伤害我。”

“你们是一伙的。”Superboy危险的眯起眼睛，他立刻想起来之前听到的关于“跟在Batman身后”的话。Eve起码把他的危机意识训练的很好。

“严格来说，我现在的行动脱离Batman的管辖。”Red Robin纠正到，“我自愿负责你的指导和训练，在此期间正义联盟会暂时解除对你的警戒。简单来说，我是来帮你的。”

“不，你的意思是说正义联盟派你来监管我。”

Red Robin露出一个苦笑：“我管不住你，我只是一个没有超能力的普通人。”

Superboy怀疑地看着他，不确定这种示弱背后的意图。

“但我可以帮助你更好的运用自己的力量，你不会只打算一辈子就用TTK当个安抚鸟类专家吧。”

“我不需要正义联盟的帮助。”Superboy想也没想就冲口而出，“有别的朋友在照顾我。”他说的是Tim，但实际上那个普通的人类少年又能做什么呢。

“——我能训练你飞起来。”

Superboy脸上的凶相突然僵住了，他完全没法拒绝这个。虽然他觉得这一点也不现实。

“可是我没有飞行能力。”

“只是你没掌握它。”

Superboy脸上压抑不住希冀的表情，虽然他不那么愿意承认。

“我要怎么做？像你一样背一对翅膀吗？”

“你只需要追上我。”

Red Robin露出一个狡猾的笑容。他原本就站在天台边缘，此时忽然向后一倒，直直坠落下去，掉出了Superboy的视野。

“嘿！”Superboy猛站了起来，所有围聚着他的白鸽都哗啦一下受惊飞起。他冲到天台边缘，看到那个少年展开了红黑色的翅膀在空中滑翔。

“追上我，证明你有资格。”

Red Robin相当游刃有余的落到了另一栋高楼的屋顶上，虽然离得老远但说出的话仍旧能被超级听力所捕捉。

“告诉我！”

Superboy终于追了出去。他丝毫不在意在自己脚下因为猛力蹬地而崩裂的水泥碎块，只是全速朝那个再次展开翅膀的少年扑去。

他们在高楼间追逐着，路线曲折迂回，闪亮的摩天楼玻璃和刚刚在黄昏亮起的霓虹灯架都成了他们落脚的跳板。好几回Superboy以为自己能赶上对方，却被Red Robin巧妙的闪避了过去。

这条大半路程悬空路线Red Robin勘察策划了两天，在任何情况下Superboy都没法徒步追上他，即便风完全停止导致他必须完全依赖钩索也一样。

 _要点是，起步的时候不要畏惧。我第一次发现自己飞起来完全是在无意中，我蹦的太高了，结果就没落下来_ ——Red Robin想起之前Superman告诉他的诀窍—— _不是那孩子在卢瑟塔前用TTK_ _风暴把自己推起来的方式。而是更轻易的，或许就在我们急着赶路的时候自然爆发出来的力量。_

两个少年在黄昏中追逐过明日之城的天际线，他们每次移动的距离越来越远，速度越来越快。Superboy已经习惯一跃而起跳过很长一段距离，风在他身边呼啸而过，或许几次已经偷偷托起了他。

而这些都只是热身而已，为的是让Superboy全副精力集中在追逐而非他们各自的移动方式上。最终，在城市高台建筑群的边缘，如果Superboy不选择知难而退，那他只有两个选择，飞起来，或者掉下去。

Red Robin希望他不要放弃。而Superboy正如他预料的那样，已经完全投入到这场难度颇高的追逐游戏中。风在周身流动的感觉如此妙不可言，已经不像是阵风让Superboy越蹦越越远，而更像是这个少年在带领着风。他勇敢地在屋顶边缘猛的蹬地，纵身跳出一条漂亮的弧线扑向滑翔在空中的Red Robin。

那不是一条抛物线，而是一个起飞——

“我抓住你了！”Superboy兴奋的在半空中一手抓着Red Robin的肩膀大喊到。

“是的你做到了。”Red Robin笑着说，同时努力保持平衡，虽然他猜接下来一段路程会更难。

“现在你该告诉我——”Superboy突然吞掉自己说了一半的话。

因为他意识到自己正一手搭在Red Robin肩膀上，和他一样在半空中滑翔。

有那么一刻，Superboy以为自己回到了Eve中，那个他能完全无视重力的梦中世界。在空中的感觉是如此熟悉又美好。

而当他意识到自己竟然飞起来了的同时，他就开始往下掉了。

“噢Eve我飞起来了！但我现在要摔下去了！”Superboy在风里混乱的大叫着，几乎没意识到自己喊了什么。

“稳住。”Red Robin的胳膊伸过来，手有力的扣住了Superboy另一边肩膀，现在他们互相搭在一起了，“尽量稳住，Superboy。”

Red Robin的翅膀支持着他们歪歪斜斜的落了下去，当然如果不是依靠了一部分Superboy不稳定的飞行能力，他们现在已经直着掉下去了。

他们迫降的轨迹不怎么样漂亮，但那就是Superboy最大的努力了。城市近郊铺着厚厚一层前天夜里堆积不化的积雪，但对人类来说这个硬着陆还是太危险了。

在他们肩并肩地栽到雪中的前一刻，Superboy突然双手搂过Red Robin，一扭身把对方完全保护起来，用自己的后背先着地。

他们斜斜地撞击在地面上，在原本平滑的雪原中拖曳出长长一条滑行的轨迹，雪沫像浪一样高高飞溅起来。他们生硬地在雪堆中减速，直到于厚厚的积雪中完全停了下来，手脚仍然本能的缠着对方，保持着相对安全的蜷缩姿势。

“……你还好吗？”

Red Robin的身子一半埋在雪里，另一半还被Superboy保护着。他抬手扒拉掉脸上的雪块，同时身下的Superboy终于溢出一声呻吟。

“不太好受。”

Superboy松开了搂着Red Robin的胳膊，转而按着自己的后颈坐了起来。Red Robin在被保护的情况下仍旧觉得自己身上的骨头都差点撞散了，而Superboy只是摸索了一下自己的后背，然后把整件上衣脱了下来。

“报废了。”他有些闷闷的说，琢磨着自己被磨得一塌糊涂的衣服，“这算是学费。”

“我是说你还好吗？”Red Robin急切地探过身去检查Superboy后背的伤势，却发现上头不过是一些发红的擦伤。

他松了一口气，抖掉自己浑身的雪块站了起来，再伸手拽起了Superboy。Superboy只摇晃了一下就站稳了，他深吸一口气，然后非常大声的宣布：

“我会飞了！”

Red Robin忍不住被Superboy脸上纯粹的喜悦所感染，笑了出来：“不完全，但很接近了。我从来没怀疑过你有飞行的能力。”

“你说的对。”Superboy看着Red Robin兴致勃勃的说，他几乎没意识到现在他全然信任这个原本交集不多的义警了，“我还得，嗯，学会保持？”

“我可以帮你，Superboy。”

——就像一直以来一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小超起源在N52被萝卜袋改的非常……嗯非常面目全非。本文基本是N52背景，但关于小超起源只使用了#0刊中的克隆人革命说法。在这种说法下，Kon这个名字和克隆体对氪星人来说是都是非常不好的，可以参考N52的Kara和大表哥有多不待见小超……  
> 所以98小超那种第一次得到名字高兴的飞上天空的美好场景就……嗯……反正我会尽量试着把N52的一些令人伤心的设定写的尽量顺的，比如之前的Tim不是罗宾【。因此关于Kon的名字以后还会提到。（总之就是和萝卜袋死磕上了）


	12. Hero

我开始接受Red Robin的其他训练指导，如何控制自己的力道，如何保护好自己和他人，如何在尽量小的破坏前提下迅速解决战斗，等等。

其实我并不真正明白在EVE已经不再教导我之后还继续做这些事情的意义，只是当Red Robin每次表扬我的进步时，那种感觉就像……温暖的愉悦流过我的胸口。同样的热流还会在我回家后和Tim交谈时涌起。

“你正在逐渐成为一个超级英雄，我很确定。”Tim咯咯笑着用力一拍我的胳膊，却吃痛地低低叫了一声缩回来。我有些紧张地看着他，生怕他这一下已经把自己伤着了。

“没什么。”Tim笑着甩甩手，坐回了沙发上属于自己的角落里，“你真结实。”

“抱歉。”

“不用道歉，生来如此又不是你的错。”Tim耸耸肩，似乎这真的没什么大不了的，“好好利用它，很多人期望着能像你一样强壮。”

我把一个软垫塞进自己怀里，这种即便用力拥抱也暂时不会被破坏的玩意儿真是太适合我了：“但他们不会期望被正义联盟追捕，不会期望被塑造为一个简直什么都不懂的人形兵器。”

“嘿，你并不是什么都不懂。”Tim拽走了我手里软垫，当然啦，是我松手了他才能抢走那个的，“你已经知道什么是正确的了。”

“我知道吗？”我很怀疑，因为一般人而言“正确”显然不包括用TTK拆楼这种事情。

“当然。”Tim挑着眉毛直视着我，海蓝的眼睛似乎在说“你怎么会质疑这个”——真的，我发现他的眼睛会说话。

“你看，那个时候你把我从几个小混混手里救下来了。”Tim继续说到，“难道你当时抱有什么别的目的？”

我摇摇头。当时我根本没有多想，那就像是……本能。

“所以这就是你的本质，很善良。不管你觉得自己多无知，其实已经直觉地感觉到应该做什么了。”Tim微笑起来，“你该做一个英雄。”

我也笑了笑，但仍旧有些不安地在又倒进了软垫堆，直到Tim不耐烦地把我身边所有软垫都抢到他自己那边去——这成功把我勾引到了争夺软垫的游戏中。

我们两个在沙发上胡闹着，Tim动作又快又灵巧，但他没有TTK。不过为了公平竞争，我可没有太欺负他，而他简直毫不留情。很快我就忘记了自己本可能伤到Tim的事实，忘记了正义联盟可能还在追查我的处境，傻笑得和一个玩疯了的普通青少年一样。

 

Red Robin不是每天都会出现，但他好像巨细无遗地掌控我的所有情况，这有点可怕，而且感觉很像EVE所说的蝙蝠侠的行为模式。

我们每天进行不同的训练，现在开始到进行TTK相关的阶段了。而且我还有课后作业——是的，课后作业。Red Robin要求我熟悉Metropolis的所有地形。不仅仅是背下地图，而是记住那栋楼的高度我是否能一跃而上，这条道路又通向哪片区域。总之，我需要熟悉各种各样的细节，我猜这也是一个蝙蝠作风。

了解城市的方式简单直观：我在Red Robin不出现的那些日子就自己在Metropolis中按照区域划分闲逛，走遍大街小巷。

后来我才意识到，这几乎就像一种巡逻。

——那天我在三个街区外就听到了火灾的动静。

人们绝望的求救总是最刺耳的。

我拔腿就跑，根本没控制自己的速度，最后以一辆轿车的速度一头扎进了那个街区中。熊熊燃烧的是一栋民房，一个深色皮肤的男人在房子附近像疯了一样想往里冲，但其他人拦住了他。

“我的儿子！”我听到他那么喊，几乎是以一个人能达到的最激动的状态吼叫着，离崩溃只有一线之遥，“他还在里面！我必须救他出来！”

我预习过地图，这里是有色人种聚居的街区。而由于这样那样人们不愿意提起的原因，这个街区的消防局反应总是慢半拍。但显然现在时间极其宝贵。

于是我拨开人群向房子走去，毫不费力，只是得额外小心不弄伤他们。我没有和其他人一样去拦住那个疯狂的父亲，而是径直走向了火光大盛的房屋。身后有其他人发现了我正走进燃烧的屋中，他们大叫着追上来想拦住我，但滚滚热浪替我隔绝了他们。门廊已经被火焰燎燃，温度不再适合一般人类接近。

我独自踏过滚烫的门廊，没有在意溅落在我身上的火星与扑面而来的浓烟。一个街区外，消防车的鸣笛声才刚刚响起。

屋内并没有全烧起来，起码还有生存空间，因为我听到一个心跳——不强，很快，一颗惊慌弱小的心脏。我跨过火焰，走入屋中，集中精力寻找那个心跳。TTK从我脚下延伸开，蔓延到屋子的各个角落，直到我捕捉到他。

他蜷缩在浴室的角落里，很聪明，但也不能支撑多久了，烟雾一样可能杀死他。当我从灰烟和热浪间出现时，那孩子金棕色的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，抬头望着我就像看到了最不可能出现的事物——他先是惊讶，然后有了希望。

“嗨，”我蹲下身去平视他，“我们得冲出去。”

“外面都是火。”

他摇摇头，告诉我这样行不通。但我已经开始拽下自己的上衣，用浴室里最后的水完全浸湿它，然后披在了这个孩子头上。

“出去时我需要你憋住气，尽量不要吸入这些烟。”我把他抱起来，这孩子完全笼罩在了我湿漉漉的大衬衫底下，“把自己裹好，不要张望，屏住呼吸。”

他点点头，彻底地缩进我怀中，拽紧了身上的湿衣服。

我抱着他向屋外跑去。火势还在蔓延，而且房子正在崩塌。我用TTK拨开本会砸落到我们身上的建筑结构，移开路上那些熊熊燃烧的家具。火苗舔舐到了我身上，但那只让我觉得过分温暖，还有一点点刺痛。我知道实际上普通火焰伤不了我。

最终我抱着那孩子跨出了熊熊燃烧的门廊，房屋就在我们身后崩塌。我上身披挂着零星的火焰，火苗像额外的金红色鬃毛般在我肩上背上和胳膊上飘荡，但那孩子没事。

消防车赶到了，他们似乎比记者还慢。人群注视着我们——更多是惊恐地望着我身上的火苗。有个人倒抽了一口气，然后大家似乎重新反应了过来。各种闪光灯突然在我眼前亮起，我难受地闭上了眼睛，但还记得先把那孩子放下。

我身上的火苗熄灭得差不多了，幸好下半身的长裤和靴子没被点着。我十分淡定地拍灭胳膊上的最后一点儿火星。

几乎在我身上火苗熄灭的同刻，大量人群围了上来，随之而来的还有极其嘈杂的人声。

“天啊这个少年不惧火焰！而他刚刚救出了那个更小的孩子！”

“很显然我们这名小英雄有某些特别之处！但这到底是谁？看看他身上那些肌肉，他的体格——这绝对不是个寻常少年！”

“嗨请问你的名字是？以及你为什么要冲进去做这些事？”

“你的皮肤上有什么防火材料吗？刚刚那些火焰是怎么——”

我痛苦地捂住了耳朵，他们集中冲我发出的声音让我的超级听力十分难受，再加上那一刻不停的闪光灯几乎烧得我眼睛里一片花白。我还没法完全控制好感官。

“够了……”

我皱着眉头小声说，但没有人理我。他们仍旧滔滔不绝，并且完全挤住了我。一个记者伸出手触摸我裸露在外的胸膛，刚刚当然也沐浴在火焰中的部分——然后她尖叫着收回手，很显然被烫伤了。

“退后！”我忍无可忍地冲周围叫了一声，似乎短暂地威吓住了人群。他们后退了一步，本能的逃跑反应——但很快，更多更多的记者挤了回来。

“各位观众，你们刚才看到了吗？这位新出现的年轻英雄似乎有相当暴躁的脾气。”

“或许是一位危险人物，我们还需要留意——”

“噢他的表情看上去非常不友善！我们最好小心点，毕竟连火焰也无法阻止他——”

“我的手烫伤了，天啊！刚刚一定是货真价实的火焰在他身上燃烧！”

我想不到任何不弄伤人群的方法摆脱他们。在我现在情绪有些糟糕的情况下，TTK很可能直接绞碎他们一两根肋骨。我的表情一定很糟糕，因为他们还在对此发表各种揣测。好吧，我确实就是——用恶狠狠地目光扫视着人群，因为我想找个出口。

但我却扫视到在人群后方，先前那个发疯的爸爸正死死搂着他的儿子。而那个孩子紧紧抱着他父亲的脖子，也注意到了我。

他越过父亲的肩头，远远的冲我伸出一只手，攥起，张开，攥起，一个属于孩子的简单手势。

我想那是一种友好的表示。

于是我稍微平静了一些，也冲着他的方向举起自己的手，攥起，张开，攥起。

“看呐，他突然——让我们把镜头转向那个方向……”

“是他救出的那个孩子！他们正在互动——”

我没有再理会身边吵闹的人群，而是趁着他们分散注意力时猛地蹲下，然后用力一跃而起。他们在几乎让我发笑的惊呼中慌忙地后仰，躲避我高高跳起时带出的路面碎块。那可能还是迸溅到了一两个记者——反正我已经警告过他们了，退后。

我跃上最近的一个楼顶，然后冲向下一个，以有些笨拙的跳跃方式迅速远离了那个街区。

 

当我从窗户溜回家中时，我发现Tim已经在等着我了。他从自己的位置上一跃而起，跑到窗前迎接我。

“你果然是个英雄！”Tim激动得拥抱了我一下。有那么一瞬间我担心自己赤裸的上身仍旧会灼伤他，就像灼伤那个记者。

但他没事，只是紧紧地勒着我，丝毫不顾如果我需要呼吸的话是否会窒息。我慢慢带着他挪动到沙发上，离开窗口。Tim旋即松开手一转身就打开了电视机，上头正滚动播放着关于我的报道。

“你看！现在大家都知道你是个英雄了。”

我终于松了口气，在Tim身边坐下。但我觉得报道并非那么友好，也不像Tim那么充满信心，他们称我为未知的危险人物，配上画面中我当时那张疑惑又有些愤怒的脸，赤着上身只让我显得更暴躁——“或许今天他做了一件好事，但我们仍旧无法掌握这个神秘少年的真正动机”、“我们可以看到这位超能少年的动作十分粗鲁，并不在乎旁人——”、“他不愿意透露任何信息，完全拒绝了沟通”等等。

“听上去他们有点怕我。”我耸耸肩，不太意外这个结果。

Tim不满地嘟囔着，盘腿坐在我身边的沙发上不安分地摇摇晃晃：“这些不知足的家伙。”

我不禁笑了出来。Tim总是比我本人更在意这些，抢在我之前抱怨起人们的不信任。其实我所关心的要简单许多，像是成功救下了那个孩子，像是Tim欣喜热情的一个拥抱，像是一个小小的暖炉。复杂的动机？我还希望他们来告诉我呢。

然后我注意到Tim突然非常专注地看着电视，不再撒娇似的在我身边抱着软垫摇晃。一瞬间他的表情严肃得让我感到了陌生。

我顺着他的视线望向电视，Batman出现在镜头中，代表正义联盟发话。

“这是一名临时代号为Replica的超能力少年，并非正义联盟的一员。目前我们对他保持监视……”

我和Tim沉默地看完了整个报道，直到开始播放广告都没有说话。

不知道Tim为什么也那么沉默，而我自己则想着Superman去哪里了，为什么是Batman来管我的事。理论上Superman才是那个和我更有关联的人不是吗？我的大半基因都来自他，尽管是非自然的，我们仍然应该是彼此的……血亲。

我又想到那个拼命想冲进火中拯救自己儿子的父亲，还有他们紧紧的拥抱。

“嘿，”最终Tim打断了我的思绪，“他们不该叫你Replica。”

“什么？”我有些反应不过来。

“你是Superboy，”他又恢复成那个替我打抱不平的态度，微微撅着嘴，蓝眼睛不满地眯起，“你得让人们知道你是个英雄而不是危险人物，而且名字是Superboy才对。”

“那我下次该来个自我介绍吗？”我开玩笑地说。

“当然！”Tim却点点头，“而且你可以穿上这个——”

他冲进自己的屋里一通翻找，当我想走进屋去用TTK帮忙时，他却已经回来了，手里举着一件黑色的背心，胸前印着S型的巨大超人徽记，只不过是红黑色的。

“这样人们就会意识到你和Superman的关系！”

而我比较担心这是否会冒犯到Superman，虽然现在看来他好像完全撒手不管我了。我一手搭在面前兴奋的少年胳膊上，先让他放低那件大码背心——我已经注意到那根本不是Tim自己的尺寸了，很显然他早有准备。

“我是不是还该戴个面罩？”我笑着和他继续玩这个打扮英雄的游戏，虽然，天呐，我本该和Red Robin讨论这些，他才是最专业的。但Tim是我的朋友，而且是个超级英雄狂热粉丝，我愿意和他分享这个，让他快乐。

“不，没有面罩。”Tim一手扶着我的脸颊，仿佛挑剔地打量起我的面相，“那会让大家觉得离你更远，吓到更多人。让他们看到你的眼睛，这样人们能更好地互相理解。”

“好吧，但超级英雄不都有他们的伪装身份吗？”

“那是为了保护他们所爱的人。你知道，身边的同伴、家人什么的，也可能被坏人抓走威胁英雄。或者更糟糕，直接遭到报复。”Tim解释到，随后又转身开始回到他的衣服堆里翻找。

我摸了摸自己的鼻子，有些不好意思。

“咳，”我成功了引起他的注意力，“我觉得自己应该保护你。”

Tim眨眨眼睛，露出一个微笑，好看的粉红色同时爬上他的两颊。我想我自己也有些脸红。

“噢，谢谢，但你不能为了我戴上眼罩。”他抽出一件带兜帽的外套，看上去是我的尺码，“你可以有一个伪装的平民身份，这样人们就以为我只是和一个Superboy毫不相关的少年是朋友。”

Tim过来不由分说的抬起我的胳膊，给我套上外套，然后拉起兜帽。过大的兜帽已经遮挡了我的视线，幸好依靠TTK感知的我并不在乎，而且我的面部轮廓确实都被藏在了阴影中。

“以后回家记得好好走楼梯。”Tim看上去很满意，“这样人们不会特别把你和Superboy联想到一起。”

“好的。”我郑重地点点头。这确实是个保护起Tim的方法——不泄露自己的身份，就是对他的保护。

“然后……这个，或许对你来说还太早了。”他又举起了那件有红黑S标记的背心，看上去有些不好意思，粉红色还是没褪下他的脸颊，“好吧，其实我不知道你到底愿不愿意穿上超人的家徽，以及你是否喜欢红黑色。我就是……”

“红黑色很好。”我从Tim手中接过那件背心，看着那大大的S标识，“这也是我另一个朋友的颜色。”

想到Red Robin，我情不自禁地微笑了起来。但令我不明白的是，Tim脸上的红晕也突然加深了颜色。


	13. Human

Red Robin在第二天出现了。我穿着Tim新交给我的背心和外套，有些紧张地等待Red Robin的评价。

他一语不发地走近我，抚摸了一圈我身上衣物的材质，然后下达命令：“脱掉。”

“什么？”我没想到他的反对意见如此干脆利落。

“脱掉。我要帮你把它们换成更专业的材料。”Red Robin仍旧毫不客气地在我身上戳来戳去，“这些普通衣服没法适应你的作战强度。如果不想一次行动就让它们全部破损，就先把它们交给我。”

Red Robin是对的。当然啦，他永远是对的。

他还给我的衣物看上去没有太大的变化，还是一件胸前印着红黑色超人家徽的背心，但材料的感觉已经完全不同了。外套和裤子也同时被扔了过来，还有一对手套以及一双专业的战术靴，看上去都很有分量。

“只是些基础的改造，如果情况太糟糕它们一样会毁掉。”Red Robin就站在那儿看着我手忙脚乱地换掉衣服，“你和Superman的习惯一样，从不闪避，横冲直撞。”

“真的吗？”在我印象中Superman的飞行可谓优雅，特别是那红披风飘舞的样子。

“你和他早年的作战风格一模一样。”Red Robin挑起一边嘴角笑了一下，“但那时他经常受不够结实的牛仔裤和劣质靴子的困扰。”

“噢——”我有些难以置信，“谢了，你帮我提前解决掉了这个问题。”

“我也看到那天你在火场的表现了。”

这个话题让我不自觉地吞咽了一下。

“你做的很好。”Red Robin鼓励地说到，“下次记得不要随意用TTK在火场中开门，那会造成空气流动，进而引起更大的火甚至是爆炸。还有，你确实不用对记者解释什么，但最好在他们包围你前撤退。除此之外，你做得非常好。”

我点点头，没想到自己能得到一个赞许的评价。

“今天起你将你和我一起在Metropolises中巡逻。”Red Robin露出一个称得上是挑衅的笑容，“让我看看你进步有多快吧。”

于是我开始了自己的义警生涯。或许动机不是很充足，甚至感觉更像被Red Robin与Tim牵引着踏上这条道路，但当我踩上去时，我便明白自己走在正确的方向上。

拯救弱小的感觉比碾碎强敌更好。尽管记者还是十分烦人，但他们的态度也在改变，从戒备渐渐成为疑惑，或许还有些接受。网络上开始流传另一种声音，他们转而根据我胸前的超人家徽称我为Superboy，很快有些媒体也开始抛弃正义联盟公布的代号Replica，采用Superboy这个称呼。

而我能做的，就是在他们向Superboy求救时给予帮助。

我的TTK能撑起倒塌的大楼，封住泄露的化学管道，感知幸存者的具体位置……总之，虽然我没有Red Robin经验丰富，我还是有不少优势。而他则配合我完成各种救援，看护我的后背，考虑那些我自己由于经验不足而忽略的事情。而且我注意到了，他也大声的在人群面前喊我Superboy。

这就像一个小小的抗议，对正义联盟，对蝙蝠侠，对那些成年英雄宣布他们错了，我不仅仅是一个非法诞生的人型兵器Replica，我是Superboy。

当然，不是每个人都喜欢我。

除了不稳定的飞行能力，我还是会笨手笨脚的造成一些额外的破坏，或者用TTK无意间就伤了人。说实话他们可真脆弱，想要抓到歹徒而又不伤到他真是个精细的活，我宁可把这部分交给Red Robin，而我负责和几辆坦克对轰什么的。

Tim则帮我留意一切媒体风向，并且，虽然他没说出来，但我亲眼看到过，他抱着手提电脑噼里啪啦打字帮我辩驳“那些尖酸刻薄捕风捉影的恶意揣测”。虽然我不是很重视人们对我的看法，但Tim为我所做的让我感到……欣慰。当我冲出去介入一起危机时，我会想到无论今天我做得如何，还是有一个信任我的人在家中等我。

当我和Red Robin忙着拯救Metropolises时，人们也难免注意到Superman的缺席。毕竟有那个近似全能神的男人在，我本不该有那么多出场机会。大家还在仰望着天空，寻找那个总在高处飘摇的红披风。但如今Metropolises的上空确实只有飞机和鸟类了。

“你说Superman到哪里去了呢？”我回到和Tim分享的公寓中，脱下战靴和外套，一边向几乎完全是趴在沙发上的Tim问。

“不知道。我累死了。”Tim闷闷的声音传回来，我有点儿担心他快就这么直挺挺地脸朝下在沙发上睡过去。

“呃，那你是不是应该躺到床上去？”我提出一个合理建议，没有多想为什么Tim最近看起来越来越疲劳。他一定也有自己的工作，而且看起来强度挺大。

“我不想动。一点儿也不想。”Tim缓慢地回答，带着浓重的睡意。

“那么，”我心情很好地咧嘴笑了，“你可以不动。”

“……？！”

我用TTK轻而易举地托举起Tim，看着他慌乱地在空中抽了一口气，连心跳都加快了不少。

“放我下来，”Tim在我的TTK里挣扎，金红色的柔和光芒缠绕着他“这么漂浮着……很诡异！”

我叹了口气，伸出手用结实的双臂代替自己的TTK。Tim稳稳地落到了我手中。一个人类少年的重量根本就算不上负担，但我仍然相当小心地抱着他。

“为什么人类总是不能理解TTK。”我嘀咕了一句，直接把Tim抱进他的房间。如果他们都像鸽子一样懂得温和的TTK是无害的就好啦。

作为对Tim不配合的小小报复，我几乎是把他扔到床上的。Tim就势打了个滚，正好用被子把自己裹了一圈。

“晚安。”我看着床上那个蠕动了几下就静止的被子团，还是忍不住笑了出来。

Tim回答我的只有一句“哼”和弯起的嘴角。

 

人们对我的关注逐渐转移为对Superman失踪的疑惑。正义联盟没有任何解释。Metropolises丢失了她的守护神，而不得不开始依靠我这个毛手毛脚的小子解决问题。但是我并没有超人那般夸张的超级速度，我的飞行能力也不总是那么稳定；我没有热视线，没有冷冻吹息，最重要的是，我没有他丰富的经验。

人们对超级英雄的信任开始下滑，而犯罪率上升，人们充满了悲观主义。

另一种声音开始出现，就从星球日报开始。一个向来以强势著称的女记者Lois Lane发表了题为《我们为什么不需要超人》的文章。Tim告诉我这是篇有可能冲击普利策奖的好文章，它确实鼓舞了民众的心情，让他们重新振作，但问题是，它对我不利。

我无法理解Tim的意思，那是关于Superman的文章，和我又有什么联系呢？

“Superman是一个旗帜，人们的希望。”Tim向我解释，“人们突然丢失了他会感到被抛弃，进而变得恼怒。因为你也穿戴了超人的标志，所以——”

“所以他们有可能迁怒我。”我叹了口气。

“一部分人吧。”Tim苦笑了一下，拍拍我的脸颊，“但你现在也是他们最后的希望了。”

人们确实变得冷漠了。

向我呼救的声音在减少，他们不再相信超级英雄能及时赶到。有一部分人开始要求释放Lex Luthor，让他来领导失去Superman的城市。警察得到了更多的重视，他们很满意现在的状况。我的处境则变得尴尬。

“你该来的更早！”被我救出的人这样冲着我吼叫，而不是答谢。如果我来的更及时，或许他能保住自己的一条腿而不必面临截肢手术。

我没有和他解释，跳起来就冲向下一个呼救的声音，不敢再耽误一秒。

我和Red Robin分头行动的次数越来越多，有时一整天都说不上话，只有他的指示精准的传达过来，而我立刻执行。

当我戴上兜帽老老实实地踏着楼梯回家时，往往看到的Tim已经熟睡。但他很少正确的睡在床上，而总是抱着电脑就昏死在了沙发上。

我默默地帮Tim盖好毯子，心想自己还可以出去多巡逻一会儿，或许可以解决掉一两件小小的抢劫案，让其他人也能赶快回到家中安睡。于是我又摘下兜帽，离开了家。

夜晚的明日之城仍旧很美。我登上在这座银白都市的顶端，俯瞰着她丰腴明亮的容颜，倾听其中所有的窃窃私语。

我听到人们的叹息与笑声，我听到人们睡前的祈祷。他们在白天怨恨Superman的缺席，在夜晚又祈祷他还没抛弃人类。

而我又为什么要拯救他们呢？因为Red Robin的指示？还是只因为Tim对我的鼓励？他们中有些就像我的朋友Tim一样可爱，有些却如此恶毒又冷漠。

深夜的第一片雪花飘到了我的鼻尖上，停驻，然后融化。我坐在霓虹灯架的顶端，俯视这些矛盾又脆弱的生物，再一次感到了迷惑。我的TTK笼罩着他们，金红色的感知能量铺洒开，在黑夜中延伸，看护着那些心情矛盾的居民，彻夜不眠。


	14. Christmas

Tim醒来时意识到自己身上盖了条毯子。

他检查了一下昨天晚上公寓的录像，不太意外地发现是Superboy照顾了自己。昨晚那个少年站在身边看了自己一会儿，然后又摘下兜帽，重新走了出去。

Tim看着那个留在摄像镜头里的影子，然后切换到下一个街区，再下一个。他看到Superboy坐在霓虹灯架的顶端，穿着那身普通的青少年装束，瑟缩在外套下却在高空中无所畏惧，每一次呼吸都伴着淡淡的白雾滑出嘴边，转瞬即逝。Superboy的体温对普通人来说高得过分，在热成像镜头下是明亮的白炽，仿佛他血肉中束缚着流窜脉动的雷霆。

“你在想什么，Superboy？”

Tim向着录像上的身影低语，手指轻轻敲着屏幕。

 

Superboy今天帮助起码三辆陷在雪地里的车子离开受困路段，TTK在雪中挖掘，直到他能伸手将车子抬起。而那些车里的人除了尖叫还是尖叫，还有一个特别愚蠢的司机惊恐地大喊着Superman救命。

如果他们只想要Superman，那就给他们Superman好了，为什么我们要多管闲事——Superboy和Red Robin抱怨过这个。而Red Robin说，根据Batman目前的调查进展，Superman已经不在地球上的任何一个角落了，现在唯一能救这些人的只有Superboy。

所以他还在机械的履行着Red Robin灌输给他的职责，照顾Superman留下的子民。

Superboy抬起了最后一辆车子。他根本懒得多解释，有些没好气地把车子重重放下，转身就一个蹦跃离开了那条街道，带起一大串雪花。

雪从下午开始就一刻不停地飘落下来。大片的雪花顺着Superboy裸露在外的颈子滑进外套中，很快被半氪星人的体温蒸成水滴，让他的胸膛和肩背一片湿漉漉。但Superboy并不觉得困扰，他习惯这些雪花。他“出生”在冬天，而飞雪至今为止始终不断出现在他短短的生活经历中。

Red Robin的声音从耳机中传来，Superboy依照指示赶向下一个街区。他们配合处理Metropolis市内今天的各种大小问题，好确保这些平日被Superman惯坏了的人们能享受个安稳的节日。为此Superboy失去了和Tim呆在一起好好感受圣诞节的机会，当然，他知道这没什么可抱怨的，Red Robin一定也放弃了和家人团聚的机会……如果他有家人的话？还是这个神秘的少年英雄和自己一样无依无靠？

Superboy越来越不喜欢Red Robin一个接一个的冰冷指示。现在他们分开行动后Red Robin无可避免地显得疏离了。或许是因为他太累了，或许是因为冷酷的性格，Red Robin在任务通讯中总是一句玩笑也不开，比起朋友更像一个领队。

“Superboy，在你目前行进方向的下一个街区楼顶等我汇合。ETM10分钟。”

“了解。”Superboy闷闷地答到，依言停留在楼顶。

 _看，他连我什么时候想去什么地方都一清二楚，而我对他言听计从_ ——Superboy目光低垂，在思考中挣扎着—— _他开始控制你了，傻瓜。_

Red Robin在傍晚与他汇合。他决定带Superboy去看看中心广场上的圣诞集会，当然也是为了保护那些聚集在一起的人群。

今天是平安夜，Superboy留意到这点了。

并不是说这个日子对他而言有任何特殊意义。所有的普通人似乎都变得更加亢奋。他的超级感官也让他无可避免地注意到了那些多出来的圣歌和刺眼的彩灯。反光的彩球和深色的冬青像某种新型寄生藤蔓般爬满了建筑的里里外外，与白雪的颜色和谐相处。城市变得越来越像一个漂亮的雪花球中的场景。

在Metropolis的中心，一棵高大的圣诞树被提前立好，今夜则点亮了它浑身上下每一叶通电的松针。这颗虚假的松树有数层楼高，人们很是废了一番功夫才把它带到这里来布置好。而往年，Metropolis的圣诞树都由Superman亲自带来并放好，那是个激动人心的仪式，Metropolis又一项与Superman挂钩的骄傲。

但今年人们已经知道他不会来了。

圣诞树仍旧要被竖起，就像城市仍旧在运转。Metropolis以残忍的速度习惯了失去Superman的生活。

“你在想什么，Superboy？”

Red Robin站在大厦顶端，向漂浮在自己前方的少年问到。Superboy正目不转睛地盯着那棵明亮的圣诞树，但他脸上既没有好奇的神情，也没有惊喜或感动的表现。他的面无表情让Red Robin几乎感到毛骨悚然，这不是一个普通孩子第一次见到圣诞树时会有的反应。

“我在想——”Superboy开口，“为什么人们要崇拜一颗假的松树。它制造得那么伪劣，一点也不像真正的植物。比例失调，枝叶过于规整，浑身都是塑料、电路和化学粉末。”

“我以为你被灌输过关于圣子诞生的故事？那才是人们今天要庆祝的。”

“是的。”Superboy根本懒得惊讶Red Robin连自己被Eve教了什么都如此清楚，反正他一直以来就是那种对自己了如指掌的该死的全能形象，“我知道。但我不明白。”

Red Robin暗暗咬了咬牙，他可没准备好突然开设人类文化课堂，这比较像Eve的身份应该做的事情，或是由友善贴心的Tim Drake来解答，而Red Robin则应该保持他冷酷又高效的战斗精英嘴脸。在他想好怎么回答之前，Superboy又滔滔不绝地说了下去。

“对这些人类而言，一切都是象征与符号。一切都有其寓意，有其更崇高的背景。Superman象征希望，Green lantern象征坚定的意志。一段死木象征了人类的一大宗教，带上了对生命的祝福，承载起人们的祈愿。这不合理，这根本不合理。”

Superboy仍旧悬浮在空中，缓缓旋过身，面对Red Robin。他完全没注意到自己流畅的动作中已经带上了Superman的影子，他自己曾说过的那种飞行的优雅。

“为什么一棵树不能只是一棵树？人们其实根本不愿意崇拜那个由塑料、电路和化学粉末堆砌起来的东西本身吧，他们只崇拜自己想要的意象。”

Superboy摊开双手。他不再面无表情了，复杂的情感涌上少年的面庞，而Red Robin此时却宁可Superboy还是想最初一样无动于衷，也比他此时的疑惑与愤怒更好控制。

“为什么我不能只是我自己？”Superboy质问着Red Robin，“为什么只有躲在超级英雄的身份之下，人们才能原谅我生为一个活体兵器？为什么我要救这些人，他们有的毫无感恩之心，为什么我不能只为了自己使用TTK，而必须得小心翼翼地不撕碎他们？”

Superboy的眼睛变得亮红，就像使用TTK时的状态，而他自己毫不在意。

“Superboy，立刻冷静下来。”

Red Robin想也没想就用了命令的句式，一瞬间他压低的嗓音听起来甚至有几分像Batman。但Superboy无动于衷，金红色的TTK旋风凝聚在他周身，外套下摆被撕扯得激烈地拍动着。

“看看这些人，自私又胆怯，寻求保护又对信任如此吝啬。”Superboy一手指向下方广场的人群，“他们还在等待Superman，不愿意接受我。因为Superman才是他们的超级英雄，我只是一个活体兵器！”

他们中有些已经抬头了，看到悬浮在空中的人影以为是Superman，但Superboy只是远远地飞在高处，不肯像过去的Superman一样在圣诞树旁落下。金红色的风暴在少年周身酝酿，人群中不安的窃窃私语越来越多，他们开始感受到威胁了。

“我讨厌这个劣质的仿制品。”

Superboy快速地低声说了一句，一手伸向广场上的圣诞树。TTK如同他延伸的手臂，撼动了那棵浑身发光的圣树。那些脆弱的塑料枝干在顷刻间就扭曲起来，被挤压成不规则的丑陋形状。现在是Superboy来定义它了。

“它就像我一样，又假又失败。”

人群开始尖叫。他们惊恐地后退着，担心前一秒还辉煌灿烂的圣诞树下一刻就解体崩落。闪亮的松枝和彩灯岌岌可危地在TTK的波涛中颤抖着，仿佛带着威胁的嘲笑。Superboy听得到人群中每一句惊慌的低语，他们又在乞求Superman来平息威胁了，以及更加惊恐的疑问，谁会来破坏这个神圣的节日？怎么样的人才会干出这种事？

_——或许根本不是一个“人”。_

“住手。”

Red Robin踏在天台的边缘，绷起的红黑翅膀尖端抵着Superboy的背部，锋锐的边缘已经切割上他的外套。

“你疯了吗，Kon El，就像你名字里的诅咒一样。”

Superboy收回了他的TTK，回头撇了一眼Red Robin。

“你的翅膀伤不到我。”

“因为我不想伤到你。”

“Kon El是我的氪星名字吗？看来一定有个非常糟糕的涵义。有意思，竟然是你来告诉我。”

“……”

Red Robin沉默了，他在痛恨自己的失控，暴露了多余必要的信息。而Superboy也没有等待他的回答，而是转身离开了那个挤满躁动人群和虚假圣树的广场。他的背影快速地消失在雪幕中。


	15. Storm

——我想知道我是谁。

我生为一件兵器，或许区别只在于这件兵器屈从于Lex Crop旗下，还是被掌握在义警手中。Red Robin的命令和别人的命令本质上又有什么区别呢？

我有名字，Project Kr，Replica，Superboy——还有Kon El。但我却没有过去，没有父母，没有愿景与未来。

好吧，起码我还有朋友。但此刻我却在平安夜把Tim一个人丢在那个小公寓里，又气急败坏地远离了Red Robin。

我在漆黑的高空中俯瞰着平安夜的Metropolis。她辉煌的电气灯光像一层明亮的雾，笼罩在整座城池半空。团团光球串联出辉煌的骨架，色彩斑斓的装饰蔓延在她钢铁与玻璃构筑的身躯上，仿佛盛装。人们用科技暂时的驱散了黑暗，使这明日之城变为漆黑的天幕下最为闪耀的一个奇迹。

我想此刻我因为凝望她而产生的感情可称之为感动。或许当一个人在近地轨道上凝望地球时，还会产生更为浓重的感动之情。

但我会因这感动而献出我自己吗？就像所有那些超级英雄一样——还是我会选择像某些聪明的坏人一样，更热衷于将宝藏收入囊中，因被这城市的辉煌与美妙所打动，而企图去掌控它、占有它？

我不知道我会怎么做，也不知道应该怎么做。

我想问问Eve。我是谁？我被制造出来的目的到底是什么？我该遵循那个目的吗？或者，作为一个粗劣的Superman仿造品，我在这个世界中本来就没有合适的位置，无论我如何挣扎选择。

于是我只好去寻找Eve。

我背向灯火辉煌的市区，飞往郊外，落入那些高大的杉树间。我在出生的第一个夜晚从这里走出，直接就大步奔向了城市，因为那时Metropolis的灯火就像最闪耀的指路灯一般。现在我则不得不花些功夫定位那个隐藏在林间的Lex Crop秘密实验室。

那个驻扎重兵的科研基地此时已经人去楼空，我并不感到意外。我离开这里才多久？它已经开始显得破败了。在军方调查的警戒线外，只有两个被迫平安夜执勤的士兵正安逸的坐在装甲车驾驶室前，在电热烤架上暖着咖啡。我悄悄绕过了那两个没有戒备心的士兵，潜入自己的出生之地。

漆黑的地下基地对我的TTK感知并无影响，只是这个毫无热量的地方如今看起来过分的死气沉沉，让我感到不真实。当抵达那个熟悉的电梯井时，我一跃抓住缆绳准备下降，然后才想起此刻我已经学会了飞行。

我试探着松开手。什么都没有发生。没有失重，没有坠落，我稳定地悬浮在半空中。

于是我向下降去，直到抵达最深处属于自己的楼层。

我走过安静的长廊，不再有尖锐的警报回响，不再有刺眼的红色警示灯闪烁。这里安静得正如一段深埋的墓道，静谧神圣，通往神秘的陵寝，我的出生之所。

但当我跨过早就被撕裂的气密门时，却发现Eve不见了。她漂亮的白色蛋形仓，地面上的十六根导管，还有连带的复杂控制台全部消失了。原本Eve应竖立的地方只剩下一滩蓝色营养液的干涸痕迹，在灰尘中模糊不清。

无论是谁，有人带走了Eve。

我伫立在地下深处绝对的黑暗中，忽然不知如何是好。

 

Red Robin接通与Batman的通讯时感到前所未有的沉重。

Superboy已经消失了三天。他没有回到和Tim的公寓中，也没有联络Red Robin，他在独立行动，并努力从正义联盟和Red Robin的眼底下隐藏身影。

对Red Robin而言，猜测Superboy的行动模式并不困难。Red Robin知道他正在调查Eve的下落。但关键是对于正义联盟而言，这意味着Replica又开始变得不可控。

如今Red Robin在和Batman的通讯中不再因Superboy而感到害怕或是担忧了，他感到了真正的沉重——他知道自己将要履行一项义务。如果他不完成，Batman将代为完成。

“你通过Eve植入Replica体内的追踪装置仍然信号清晰。”Batman说到，“他在三天前回到过Lex Crop秘密实验室。现在持续向北移动，已经离开Metropolis很长一段距离了。”

“他想寻找Eve，那是他本能的求助对象，”Red Robin顿了顿，说出下半句，“……但他不会找到的。”

“你已经训练过他了。现在他的能力得到提升，你是否仍旧能制服Replica？”

Batman的疑问并不带责备，但却让Red Robin艰难地深吸了一口气。

谁都知道一个氪星人不好对付，即便只有一半的血统，Superboy生而被塑造为最可怕的活体兵器。

而对于Red Robin来说，这还意味着他要对自己的朋友下狠手。

“——我能做到。我已经在路上了。”

最终Red Robin如此回答。少年的表情中暴露出一丝挣扎，但并没有软弱。

“是否需要支援？”

Batman确认到。这也是他表达关心的方式。

“你给了我一对翅膀。”Red Robin十分肯定地说，没有过度的骄傲，没有虚假的夸张，只像在陈述必将发生的事实，“这就足够了。”

静默在他们的通讯中徘徊了一会儿。但那是一种温和的默契。对于都不太善于戴着多米诺面具表达亲切感情的Batman和Red Robin来说，这一刻甚至称得上温馨。

直到Batman用下一个话题暂停了这份温和的宁静：“在地球外定位Superman的搜索已经展开，但这非常困难。Green Lantern仍在扇区内其他星球上执行任务，我们没有能在宇宙中灵活搜索的人选，所以进展缓慢。不过我已经掌握到近地轨道上的一些能量波动，不止一个。”

“你认为这些能量异常和Superman有关？”

“或许。如果和Superman无关，那也是不容小窥的威胁。在Metropolis上空误差十公里范围宇域中存在一个引信，随时可能开启音爆通道。”

Red Robin皱了皱眉，这种级别的危机事件他还未曾参与过：“Metropolis受到来自外星的威胁？”

“很有可能。你需要尽快解决Replica的问题，然后集中处理——”

Batman话音刚落，他们的目光一同移到了Replica的追踪信号上。

信号显示Replica闯入了美国北部一处秘密海军军港。

 

“Lane将军在哪里？”

Superboy悬浮在半空，俯视着地面上的正规军。他还是设法通过Lex Crop秘密实验室基地旁执勤的两名士兵知道了谁在调查Lex Crop——由Lane将军负责。

而今天Lane将军正好来到这个北部的秘密军港进行视察。在Superboy眼里，Lane将军在任何地方都没有差别。他需要的只是答案。

“Eve在哪里？”

Lane将军抓起扩音器，朝半空中的少年发出了毫不畏惧的反击：“离开，孩子，这是军事禁地，我只警告你一遍。”

“Eve在哪里？”

Superboy无动于衷地重复了一遍自己的问题。同时，第一排士兵手中的枪械全部被TTK暴力碾碎。士兵惊恐地向后仰去，躲避手中的武器炸膛。

Lane将军打了个手势。他素来对超能力英雄敌意高于好感，而此刻这个顶着Superman盾徽的小家伙显然印证了他的预想：超级英雄都是该死的不可控威胁。

“我不和恐怖分子谈判。”

军港上停泊的一艘军舰忽然调转了炮台，朝向Superboy。

“消灭入侵者。”Lane将军冷静地下令。

装备精良的军舰以撕开一个军团阵线的炮火当量向Superboy开火了。地对空炮火朝Superboy凶猛地袭来。舰船上的武器阵列发射时产生的颤动将之前累积在钢板的尘埃都震了起来，加上武器连续发射造成的灼热，仿佛炮台附近腾起了一层薄雾。

每一发炮弹追向Superboy的轨迹在少年感知中都异常鲜明。它们的尾部推进器嘶嘶作响，仿佛毒蛇吐信。但Superboy却不闪不躲，而是怒视着那些迫近的高爆弹头。

TTK在他面前展开，生生与炮弹撞击在一处。近炸引信被提前触发，所有弹头在半空中一并炸裂，和TTK能量纠缠在一起。那爆发如此盛大且突然，一瞬间仿佛成打的烟花同时炸裂。而那是货真价实的火焰与能量在空中碰撞。

当烟尘散去，Superboy仍旧完好无损，保持着丝毫未变的姿态悬浮于空中，甚至他烈烈拍动的外套下摆都没在爆炸中沾染上一丁点烟尘。人类的武器似乎没有留下丝毫影响，而环绕在Superboy周身的金红色的力量洪流仍旧闪耀得令人移不开目光，它是如此光辉灿烂，又如此致命，比交织在他四周的火力网更加明亮夺目。

积累的愤怒让Superboy的TTK力量前所未有的高涨——

少年降下高度，迎着仍旧一刻不停向他射击的高射炮飞去。只在Superboy愤怒的注视下，炮塔突然就扭曲变形，然后发生炸膛。

紧随其后，TTK铺散在军舰上，暴力地抹平了甲板上的一切武装。火力网崩落。军舰在TTK的碾压下猛烈地于水中摇晃浮沉，溅起的浪沫纷纷泼在军港的地面上摔碎。

“弃舰！”

有人在高喊，那声音被Superboy的超级听力捕捉到了，但他没有放过那艘胆敢向他正面开火的军舰。他伸出双手，虚握军舰两端，仿佛攥紧了一个大号玩具，而他的TTK确实包裹了那艘巨大的军舰。

令人牙酸的声响从军舰各处传来，像是来自机械的呻吟。钢板扭曲，互相挤压，无数金属部件摩擦变形，它们在TTK的重压下纷纷崩溃变形，散落的部件不断落入海中。

Superboy怒吼着，用所有的力量催动起TTK。本应不可视的传动力此刻脉动的光芒令人目眩，在所有人的视网膜上烙印下明亮的残影。

金红色的风暴几乎像神迹般令人敬畏，由纯粹且绝对的力量疯狂舞动着交织而成。被托举起扭动变形的军舰各个部位不断发生的小型爆炸和无数金属的扭曲崩解，环绕在金红色能量中的军舰开始分崩离析。

“见鬼……”

随着钢铁抽拉断裂的瘆人巨响，Lane将军眼睁睁地看着Superboy用TTK在他面前把军舰撕成了两半。

两段沉重的军舰残骸跌回水中，溅起了巨大的浪墙。被重力牵引而下的水珠仿佛暴雨般敲打在军港之上。环绕着Superboy的金红色能量柱仍旧清晰可见，力场狂躁不安地舞动着。那情景就像当日卢瑟塔前的失控重现，Superboy变得双眼亮红，唯一的念头只剩下不断增强TTK。暴怒支配了他的意志，而他的意志唤起了毁灭的金红色风暴。

“让你的人后退，Lane将军。”

Red Robin用他的人造翅膀滑翔进入军港时，似乎丝毫不在意那些对着自己的枪口。他落地时按下了腰带上的一个小装置，于是第一波EMP就毁掉了那些精密的电磁步枪，第二波则让它们炸了膛。

“你和那个会飞的小混蛋是一伙的吗？”Lane将军掏出一把左轮手枪，对准了Red Robin。这古老而可靠的杀人装置可不受EMP波及。

“我前来阻止Superboy，但首先我必须阻止你们进一步激怒他。”

Lane俯视着Red Robin，那分明只是一个少年而已，像模像样的板着脸，那样胸有成竹又神秘莫测，该死地让人永远摸不清底线，这让人感到某种近乎熟悉的……压迫感。

Batman的影子投射在这个少年身上。

“我会非常乐意在你们两败俱伤之后，将你们一网打击。”

Lane露出一个威胁的笑容，但收起了他的手枪。

 

当Superboy看到他的下一个对手时，惊愕在少年面上转瞬即逝。

“你，”他生硬地冲着Red Robin低吼，“离开。”

“绝不。”

Red Robin展开红黑色的翅膀，毫不减速地朝Superboy飞去。在他迫近对方的同时，狂躁的金红色风暴运动地轨迹变得更加凌乱。如果先前TTK就像一个燃烧的力场，现在则仿佛每一股力量都有了自己的意识，像一群疯狂的灵魂，拖曳着各自金红色的虚无躯体在空中乱窜，相互毫无目的地碰撞、扭转，或融合。

Superboy震惊地看着自己的TTK失去了控制，而Red Robin每接近他一分，他的TTK就变得越发分散。当他终于集中极力望向已经冲到眼前的少年义警时，却发现对方原本红黑的翅膀间出现了一段闪耀的夹层，那恶心的绿光立刻让Superboy难受地抽搐了一下。

Batman不会让Tim毫无防备地接近Superboy，他赠与的翅膀中本就埋藏着氪石。

“别过来！”

Superboy努力在那让他头晕目眩的绿色光芒中集中起注意力，企图建立起一堵不致命的力场墙推远对方。但TTK在他周身完全就像乱流般相互撞击着，它们撕裂了Red Robin的小腿，撞击在他的肋骨上让那个少年飞行的姿势歪斜，割裂了他肩头的黑色皮革，无形的乱流裹挟着Red Robin浑身伤口淌出的血滴继续在空中飞舞。

_——我要撕碎他了。_

_不——_

“离我远点儿！”Superboy在氪石的影响下痛苦地吼着，愤怒的亮红色仍旧占据着他的眼睛，但他的表情中泄露出惶恐。

Red Robin咬牙在TTK的乱流中挣扎，直到他靠得足够近。氪石让Superboy头痛欲裂，忍不住闭起了眼睛。在那一瞬间，他的TTK大幅削弱了。Red Robin趁机拽住了对方。

“停下，”他冲Superboy喊到，“控制你自己！”

几乎是立刻，Superboy本能地服从了他的朋友。力量的洪流在空中静止了。它们依旧借由Red Robin的鲜血显形，那悬停的红色细流显得无比诡异。

随后怒火加倍地回到了Superboy眼中。

“不！”少年抬起来，望着Red Robin，冷汗从他苍白的额头上滑下，氪石让他虚弱，但怒火却支撑着他—— _在困惑和恐惧中催生，却是深深印刻在他的基因链中，那仿佛能烧毁一切的怒火。_

“不，”Superboy重复道，企图甩开Red Robin，“你不能再命令我。”

“我知道你和Batman一样，一样！”Superboy抬手猛然攥住了Red Robin搭在他肩上的手，“你们谁也不能控制我！”

Superboy用力一握，少年的手臂便在他手中扭曲成一个不自然的角度，伴随着骨骼错位的瘆人脆响。Red Robin没能及时咽下自己疼痛的叫喊，突然掐断的尾音被他生生锁在了自己紧咬的牙关后。

捏碎一个人类的手臂比Superboy想象的还要轻易，即便这是装备精良的Red Robin—— _而他刚刚怎么敢就这么穿越过本能撕裂他的_ _TTK_ _风暴。_

在Superboy恍惚地思考的一瞬间，Red Robin用他剩下的完好手臂挥起了另一半翅膀。暴露出的氪石夹层仿佛剃刀一般流畅地划开了Superboy的胸腹，TTK像从不曾存在一样丝毫无法在氪石面前保护他。

忽然袭来的剧痛让Superboy松开了攥住Red Robin的手。他甩开对方时看到那个同样负伤的少年往军港的方向倾斜着落下。而他自己则震惊地望着胸腹上那道长长的口子，血从空中淅淅沥沥地淋落海面。和人类一样的，鲜红的血。

这大概是他降生以来受过的最重的伤。

氪石造成的伤口比Superboy预料的还要疼痛，而且让他感到无力。残留的影响像严重热病般蔓延在Superboy的身躯中。他恶心地闭上了双眼，试图抓住一点飘散开的意识，但一切仿佛都还笼罩在氪石令人难受的绿色光芒中。TTK则从氪石出现的一刻起仿佛就远离了Superboy。

他从空中坠落，摔了下去，任凭汹涌的洋流偷走自己毫无意识的身躯。


End file.
